Bad Blood
by snowdrop65
Summary: I gave birth to a son. But, when I found out that there were people who wanted to use him to destory the Mikaelsons for good, I ran like hell and took him with me. With that, I made the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life – I crossed Klaus Mikaelson. Part 2 of The Salvatore Sister
1. Prologue

**Hello, my lovelies! It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Here chapter 1 of "The Salvatore Sister; part 2". It's a bit different than any story I ever wrote before, but that's probably because I started watching Nikita... What? It's an awesome show!**

 **Anywho, the next chapter will come, just not yet. This is just so that I can see if you guys like the idea. ;)**

 **Xoxoxo**

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Wow, it's wierd to write these words after such a long time. It really has been a while.**_

 _ **A lot things have happened in the past years... not all of them good. I'll just start from the beginning...**_

 _Her mouth hung wide open when she saw the ring. Beautiful and simple, with a small diamond that seemed to cast a thousand colors all around. She and Klaus were together for eight years, and their relationship only grew. True, there were fights, most of them ending with a golden dagger or simply with Papa Tunde's blade. Well, nobody's perfect._

" _Yes." She said, with the brightest smile, then kissed him lovingly._

 _ **No, we didn't get married! Even if we wanted to... there was a problem. Which I caused.**_

" _Klaus..." She giggled as he placed soft kisses down the length of her arm. "I have to go, I promised Caroline I'd help her pick a dress for the dance."_

" _Oh, tell her you have other plans." He said, with a smile, then pushed her onto her back and kissed her. Alice hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck. But, only a few moments later, she pulled away._

" _What is it?" He asked, looking down at her. Suddenly, she vamp-sped out of the bed and into the bathroom. Klaus heard her coughing._

 _ **From that moment on, my life changed forever, and eight months later, I gave birth to a son. But, when I found out that there were people who wanted to use him to destory the Mikaelsons for good, I ran like hell and took him with me. With that, I made the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life – I crossed Klaus Mikaelson.**_

(x)

 _New York; 2035_

She made sure to sway her hips as she walked to the bar. The dress she wore clinged perfectly to her curves and her black hair fell down her back. She sat at the stool and cast a glance at the man sitting next to her. He looked at her, his eyes immediatly scanning her up and down. She smiled a little, but didn't bother to look at him.

"Can I buy you a drink, pretty girl?" The man asked, with a smile. He was most definately drunk and horny, and oddly attractive.

"That depends..." Alice said, with a seductive smile. She then looked at him, flipping her hair a bit in the process. She cast a look across her shoulder and inspected the crowd behind her. Mostly humans, and some vampires. _Perfect._ "Do I get to choose?" She asked, with a smirk, then plunged a sword in the man's back, causing him to scream in pain.

"Don't bother to call for help, we're very well cloaked." She said. "Now, you will take me to your boss or your soul with end up trapped in this rather nasty stone." She said, looking at the Phoenix Stone on the top of the sword. The man groaned when she pushed the sword a bit further. "What's it gonna be?"

(x)

The large door opened, and Alice looked around. The room was big, and full of vampires, most of them much younger than her. She returned the sword to its scabbard that was on her back, then smiled to the person sitting in a large leather chair.

"Surrounding yourself with baby vampires?" She wondered, with a smirk. "That's not very smart. And intruder would be able to come in easily. Oh, and I left the body of one of your minions at the bar, you should probbaly pick it up."

"Killing innocent people isn't really your style, sis." The man said, with a crooked smile. "Where did you even get Rayna Cruz's sword?"

"She gave it to me in exchange for her freedom." Alice simply said. "But it's up to me to continue her job."

"So what, are you gonna get me back into that stone? Return me to the Hell I spent three months trapped in?" The man asked, his voice in a teasing manner. He then got up and walked to her.

"If you're not polite, I might." She said. They both then laughed and hugged. The vampires around them watched the scene intently.

"Oh, I missed you!" He said, when they moved away.

"I missed you too, Damon." Alice said, smiling. "When I heard the newest king of the supernatural world in New York was crowned, I thought It'd be you."

"Yeah, just getting in touch with my inner ruler." Damon said, but his smile soon faded. "What were you thinking? You should have just kept running – this'll be the first place he'll look for you."

"I can take care of myself, brother." Alice said. "I have for twelve years. But, I decided to stay here, in New York. Both of us could use a break."

"I almost forgot, how's my favourite nephew?" Damon asked, as he sat down onto a table and one of the vampires poured him a glass of bourbon.

"You mean, your _only_ nephew?" Alice asked, with a small smile. She then sighed. "He's as fine as he can be. But I'm still worried about him. He keeps asking questions, and... I don't know how long I can keep the truth from him."

"What truth? That his father is the most evil person in the world and that the longer you keep his son away from him, the longer he will torture you?" Damon asked, looking at her. Alice cast her glance downwards.

"Even if Klaus menages to find us... he won't hurt him. He wouldn't hurt his own son, I know he wouldn't." She said.

"What about you?" Damon asked. That question made Alice look up at her brother. He was worried, she could feel that.

"I don't care about me!" She nearly shouted. "I only care about protecting Jacob!"

"I know, and I'll do everything to help you." Damon said, then got up and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "When do you think I could meet him?" He asked, with a hopeful smile. He hadn't seen his nephew since he was a baby, and that was almost thirteen years ago.

"In a few days." Alice said. "We still have a lot of unpacking to do. I'll text you the adress."

"Sure." He said, then kissed her forehead. "Any news from Stefan?"

"No. The last I heard of him was a few months ago." Alice said, with a sigh. "Apparently, he's in LA." Damon nodded. "I have to go. Goodbye brother."

"Bye Alice." Damon said, giving her a crooked smile. Two vampires walked Alice to the exit, and she headed home, making sure to cloak the sword on her back.

(x)

 _...Never find..._

 _...Where are we going, mummy?_

 _Run, run, run..._

 _...Death... you will die..._

 _...the longer he will torture you..._

 _...RUN!_

Alice woke up with a gasp, and she quickly sat up in her bed. She frantically looked around herself.

"Jake? Jacob?!" She yelled, and soon, the boy's face peered through the door.

"I'm here, mom. What is it?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Alice sighed in relief, then climbed out of the bed and went to hug her son. "You're choking me!" Jacob whinced, and she immediatly loosened her grip on him.

"Sorry, sweetie. Where were you?" She asked, trying to cover up her worry.

"I was just getting some water." He said, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes, that were now carefully scanning his mother. "You're scared." He realized. The gift of immediatly noticing what was wrong he definately got from his father, but the gift of mind-reading he got from her. She could also peek into people's heads at a young age, but the ability disappeared almost completely by now. Alice shook her head and kneeled in front of him.

"It was just a nightmare." She said, menaging a small smile. But, Jacob was still staring intently at her, even though she tried hard to cover up her thoughts. With his dirty blonde hair and dimples, he was a spitting image of his father, but he had his mother's eyes and personality. There was, of course, his father's temper and stubborness, but in very small doses.

"Tell me about him‚" Jacob said, and of course, Alice immediatly knew who he was. She sat down at her bed and patted the spot next to her. He obliged and sat.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked, after taking a deep breath.

 **Well, how did you like it? Good or bad? Let me know in the review. :)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys. Just so I let you know, I did't give up on the story. I'm currently working on chapter 2 and I should upload it in the first week of June.**

 **I know, it's a lot of time, but the events in the shows constantly make me change my mind about how the story should go on.**

 **If you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the reviews, and I'll take them under consideration.**

 **Xoxo**

 **-M**


	3. Inseccurities

**A/N: Surprise! It has been a while and a half since chapter 1, and I honestly couldn't wait to update since I saw the season finales (especially the Originals, I mean, what the hell were they thinking?!). So anyways, I'm finally here with a new chapter and I have never been typing faster in my life, since I just can't wait to write this down.**

 **Special thanks to zara131 (I hope I got that right) for giving me some brilliant ideas on how to continue. I really appreaciate you guys' feedback and it really means a lot to me when you give me your own ideas on what you would like to see.**

 **As for this chapter, I hope you guys like it. I'll explain how Alice got into this mess in the first place and some lovable characters will be brought back. :)**

 **Without any further ado...**

 _-Inseccurities-_

 _Klaus' POV_

 _ **Always and Forever - the vow my siblings and I gave eachother over a millenia ago, that we will always stand united against our enemies, no matter what. Here we are, 1058 years later, and we still haven't learned that nothing can last forever. Not sadness, not pain, not even anger or hatred. But there is one emotion that can last forever, and that emotion is love.**_

 _ **Though all the horrible things that I've done over the course of my life, my family has never abandoned me. They hated me, of course, but they never gave up on me, and I will never give up on them.**_

 _ **I lost track of time. Has it been weeks, months or years since I have been trapped in this coffin, this bloody blade in my heart. I can still feel it – the pain of all the people I wronged, but it is not as bad as it used to be.**_

 _ **Freya, always the noble one, has transported me, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and herself into a heaven-like place, where we felt no pain, but couldn't touch eachother, since the spell would be broken, and we would all be back in our coffins, my siblings dying in horrific pain and me, well... I would only not be dying.**_

 _ **But this so-called Heaven has not prevented us of being ourselves. Elijah misses Hayley, Kol is still grieving over Davina's death. I would say that I miss Hope more than anything, but that would be a lie. My littlest wolf is all grown up, probably with boys chasing after her and even though I refuse to admit it, she probably doesn't need me anymore. But the person I miss the most... hates me because I have broken her heart. I told her to leave and never come back because I did not want her or my son to be caught in the crossfire. I compelled her to leave me, believing that I didn't want her, but that was all but the truth.**_

(x)

Alice groaned as her phone vibrated, interrupting her much needed sleep. She shoved her head under the pillow and eventually, the vibrating stopped, only to be heard again five seconds later. She growled under her breath, resisting the urge to throw it through the window, but since she really didn't want to shell out money to replace the phone and the window, she propped herself up and answered.

"What?" She asked, her voice coming out a bit too rude and the person on the other end laughed.

" _Not a morning person, eh sugar?"_ The man wondered and Alice froze, disbelief clouding her thoughts.

"Joe?" She asked, stopping herself before she could say how much she'd missed him, or anything else that would be inappropriate since they hadn't seen eachother for more than 30 years.

" _Yep, that's me."_ He said, with a chuckle and Alice found herself blushing slightly at the sound of his voice. _"Look, I'm back in town, so... I was wondering if we could go out on coffee, or something."_

"It's 6:30 in the morning." She said, matter-of-factly.

" _Well, I don't know about you, but I drink my coffee in the morning."_ Joe said, and she could litterally hear that he was smiling. _"So how about it?"_

"Uh... sure. I just have to make a few errands. See you in an hour?" She asked.

" _Fine by me. Can't wait to see ya."_ He said, before hanging up. Alice put her phone down and ran a hand through her hair.

She's about to have coffee with her ex.

(x)

"Nik?" Rebekah called, after knocking on the door of her older brother's room. She peered inside, and saw Klaus standing by a window, looking outside. Night never came in their world and the weather never changed. It was always a beautiful, warm, spring day. They all were getting sick of it.

Carefully, Rebekah walked inside and he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was, before directing his attention back at the horses outside.

"They are an illusion." He finally spoke. "And so is this entire world. I can't bear it anymore, I would rather be locked in a coffin in the Arctic rather that spending another day in this Hell."

"You don't mean that." Rebakah said, as she finally approached him. He remained quiet, wearing that emotionless mask of his that even she couldn't see through. She wanted to reach to him so badly, to make him talk to her about what was bothering him, though she thought she might have the idea.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, causing Klaus to finally look at her, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. He then looked back at the virtual horses, touching the place where Papa Tunde's blade was and shutting his eyes at the brief pain.

"I wasn't talking about the blade." Rebekah saaid softly, reaching to place a hand on his shoulder, but stopping herself. "I'm sure they're alright, Nik." Klaus didn't turn to look at her, but a small smile formed at the corner of his lips, before he replied.

"I have no doubt in it."

 **Well, that was much shorter than I expected it to be. Then again, I updated sooner than I thought I would, so... I won't make any promises, 'cause I have no idea when I'm going to update, but I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **-M**


	4. New bonds

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Here comes another chapter for you, presumably at least a little bit longer than the last one. NOTE: As of next week, I will be updating either daily, or every couple of days (depends on whether I have something to do, or not.)**

 **Also, lovable characters brought back. ;)**

 _ **-New bonds-**_

 _Imagine Dragons – It's time_

"Jake?"

He didn't budge, only groaned under his breath and turned to his side. He was _so_ _stubborn_.

Like his father.

"Come on, sweetie, it's school day." Alice said, this time a little louder, before flicking her wrist, causing the covers to fly off the bed.

Jacob grumbled something under his breath and the covers flew back onto him, this time covering his head. Alice let out a breath, not able to help the smile that tugged on her lips.

"So it's gonna be like that, is it?" She wondered, before yanking the covers off of Jake and attacking him in one of the most effective ways to wake up a stubborn-ass hybrid. He giggled as she tickled him, his body squirming to get out of her grasp.

"Okay, okay, I give up. I give up!" He pleaded and Alice stopped, still giggling as she watched his breathing even.

"Why do I have to go to school, anyways? I already know everything."

"'Cause that's the law." Alice stated, then lowered her voice dramatically. "You don't want to be against the law, do you?" She smiled at Jacob's snort.

"Oh come on, going to school was... one of the most interesting parts of my life – and you know I lived for _a while_."

"Every parent says that to their kids only to make them go to school." Jake huffed, but propped himself up.

"True." Alice agreed, while moving a few stray curls from his forehead. "But that doesn't mean they're wrong."

"Fine." Jacob sighed, then kicked the covers so that he could get up. "Are you gonna show me that spell when I get home?" He asked, putting up his best puppy-dog eyes, and god, she couldn't say 'no' to _that_ look."

"Deal. Just hurry up, okay?" She said, as she got up and staightened her dress. Jacob grinned, all dimples, happy that he got it his way, before rushing to the bathroom. Alice sighed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, smiling at Isis who jumped up at the counter.

" _You so spoiled that child."_ She meowed, as she sat down and licked her paws. _"Oh, and please don't tell me you're going out with that... labrapoodle of a vampire you crushed on in the eighties."_

Alice rolled her eyes at the title. "It's not a date, it's just... coffee."

" _I'm sure."_ Isis said sarcastically, looking down at the big gray-ish husky curled in the corner. _"Well, he's not very enthusiastic about anything, is he? Old bones aching again Ansie?"_

" _ **I told you not to call me that."**_ The dog said, before getting up and streching with a groan. _**"And these bones are a thousand years old. I'm not as vibrant as I used to be."**_

" _Yeah, well these bones as six thousand years old, and I've been feeling as young as ever."_ Isis said with a soft purr, before jumping back onto the ground and streching her front paws a bit. _"Oh well, tonight's a full moon, so we are both going to be human for a night – I might give you one of my special massages."_

"Ew, Isis. No flirting while I'm in the house, please." Alice said, as she set a plate of toast on the counter, just in time when Jacob got out of his room, dressed in a school uniform. He grabbed a piece of toast on his way and shoved it into his mouth, before petting Ansel along his back, letting him eat the small piece of toast he had in his hand.

" _Ugh, that is so unhygienic."_ Isis said, shivering a bit in disgust.

" _ **I'm a dog, remember?"**_ Ansel stated, as he licked his snout. _**"That's what you turned me into after pulling me back from the Other Side, as kids call it these days."**_

" _Would you have rather liked if I turned you into a chihuahua?"_ Isis wondered and Ansel only rolled his eyes, knowing that fighting with her had no purpoise.

"Okay, you two. Don't break the house down while we're gone." Alice said teasingly, before walking out with Jacob. Ansel only sighed, before walking back to his usual place and lying down.

" _ **Who is this kid that she's meeting up with?"**_ He wondered, his curiosity taking the better of him. Isis scoffed, before softly tapping to him and curling to his side.

" _One of your son's sirelings. No one important, as far as I know."_ She said and Ansel hummed in understandment. _"I just don't want them to get back together, that's all."_

" _ **And why's that?"**_

" _Well... as much as Niklaus annoys me, he is the father of her child."_ Isis said, swaying her tail as she spoke. _"And she still loves him, no matter how much she denies it."_

" _ **Of course she does. Klaus got his good looks from me."**_ He added with a smirk and Isis rolled her eyes, before leaning her head against Ansel's side and drifting to sleep.

(x)

"Bekah! Have you seen my phone?" Kol asked his sister and she only rolled her eyes, before gesturing to a table, where the said phone was. "Oh, right." He mumbled for himself, before retrieving his phone and plopping on an armchair and starting a game of Doodle Jump.

"Brother, have you even considered going outside?" Elijah asked, as he walked into the room.

"Where, in the bloody field? No thanks, brother." Kol said, and Elijah couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's complete lack of interest at anything that's going on around him.

He walked out on the porch and leaned against the wall, smiling at Rebekah and Freya, who were walking around the garden, each with a basket of flowers on her arm. This reminded Elijah of when they were only children, when Rebekah would make Niklaus and Henrik go and pick flowers with her and make necklaces. He smiled at the memory, remembering well how his brothers and sister would come home with armfulls of various flowers that only his little sister could find.

"Evening, Elijah." Klaus greeted and Elijah nodded at his brother as a form of a greeting.

"Have you finally decided to leave your room, Niklaus?" He asked and Klaus stood beside him, folding his arms behind his back.

"Yes, well... I'm out of canvases. And paper, and paint." Elijah felt a smile tug on his lips – his brother had been doing _a lot_ of painting lately.

"Perhaps you could try on something new – like sculpturing." Elijah teased, causing Klaus to glare at him. There was a long moment of silence, before Klaus spoke again.

"Do you miss her? Hayley." This caused Elijah to frown. He hadn't stopped thinking about the woman, and Klaus knew that ( _everyone_ knew that), and all Elijah wanted, all he _yerned_ for was to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. Even though he sometimes denied it, he loved Hayley and he knew that she loved him. Perhaps he had a chance of happiness.

Perhaps they all did.

 **Aaaaaand, hope you like that chapter! And, yes – I brought Ansel back.**

 **As always, if you have any ideas, or prompts, or whatever the hell, just leave 'em in the review – I never miss out on those things.**

 **XOXO**


	5. Coffee and doubts

**A/N: Hello and welcome back, my lovelies! Here's a new chapter from me (it's not like I have any homework to do – no really, I don't) and hopefully, I get a review or two. (#subtle) ;)**

 **Also, NOTE that the songs I put up at the beginnings of chapters do not necessarily have to do anything with the chapter, they're just some songs I love and I just put them there for fun.**

 _ **-Coffee and doubts-**_

 _Hurts - Stay_

He stood her up. It was promtly 9:01 am and there was no sign of him whatsoever. Typical. If Alice hated anything about men (or anyone, actually), if was being late. Couldn't she even once catch a goddamn _break_?! She sighed, pulling her bag further on her shoulder as her thoughts drifted to the happenings of a particular night...

" _Tell me more about you." He said, phrasing it more like a request than anything else. Alice smiled, very aware of the looks the few people behind her were giving them._

" _You already know everything there is to know about me." She said, absentmindednly playing with the straw in her drink. Klaus smiled, his dimples accentated and Alice wondered how could anyone as dangerous as him look so goddamn cute when they smiled._

" _Not everything." He stated, taking a sip of his wine. "Your favourite type of flowers, the cities you visited, where you used to play as a child."_

" _The random things then?" She half-asked, before thinking for a few seconds. "Well, as every decent girl, I like roses. Um... I visited most of the large European cities, like Paris and Rome. What else... I used to live in Sydney for the better part of the 50s and 60s, therefore I have developed a fluent aussie accent." She bit her lip for a moment, drawing Klaus' gaze to her lips, but she didn't even notice it as she thought. "I can say I'm a rocker in my heart, though I do love jazz and an occasional Lana del Ray or Taylor Swift song – depending on my mood. I... don't drink alcohol, eccept red wine and sometimes bourbon, but very rarely. I love horror movies, like, that's one of my passions, though I find Dracula very insulting." Klaus smiled at that. " I like... chocolate, but who doesn't, right? Um... yeah, that's about it, those are the basics." She looked at him, noticing that he was grinning. "What?"_

 _Klaus shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking how much in common you and I have."_

" _What? You like Taylor Swift, too?" She asked, lowering her voice dramatically. He chuckled._

" _She has her moments. Kol is actually a big fan, as much as I'm aware of – don't tell anyone, though." He added and Alice rolled her eyes. Why wasn't she surprised that the youngest male Original was a Swiftie?_

" _The secret's safe with me."_

(x)

"Hey!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard an all-too-familliar voice. Dark-skinned, gorgeous smile, dark green eyes that reminded her of the rainforest... Joe hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. He kissed her cheek, his lips soft against her skin.

"Hi." She settled, after she recovered from the shock of seeing him again. "Long time no see."

"Yeah..." There was an awkward pause, after which Joe spoke first. "So, coffee."

"Sure." Alice said, giving him a smile and they walked to a small coffee shop down the road, chatting along the way.

...

"So... heard you were engaged." This made Alice almost choke on her water. "Sorry, too personal."

"No, it's... it's okay." She said, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. She could almost read the question in his eyes, so she settled with an: "It didn't work out," which was a complete and utter lie, but even she wasn't sure about what exactly happened between her and Klaus.

Joe thankfully didn't ask any more questions about the topic, though there were a few subtle questions about Mystic Falls, Bennett witches and Doppelgangers. They parted ways at noon, with a promise that they'd definately be seeing eachother again sometime in the next few days.

(x)

The girl moaned as Damon placed kisses along her neck, just before he sunk his fangs into her jugular, holding her by her shoulders as he fed. This time, he decided not to drain her completely, so he drank until he heard her pulse weaken and then he moved away, licking his lips.

"Come here." He said, as he pulled another girl by her arm, before biting into her wrist, making her moan loudly.

"Hey, it was my turn!" The third girl argued with a pout, causing Damon to grin against the second girl's skin. He stopped feeding as soon as he heard the clink of heels against the floor and he looked up at Elena, who had just walked in.

"Join me?" He asked innocently, giving her a fanged smile, blood stripling down his chin, to which Elena only rolled her eyes. In a flash of vampire speed, all three girls collapsed onto the ground, their necks broken.

"Huh, someone's jealous." He commented as he watched Elena walk towards him, her hips swaying hypnotically. She slapped him, the sound echoing around the room, before she straddled him in his chair and kissing him deeply, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip before she soothed the bite with her tongue. She moved away, smirking as she watched as veins disappeared under his baby blue eyes.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She stated, before getting up and straightening her dress. Damon watched her, his eyes wide with confusion.

"You can't kick me out of my own room." He argued, but Elena only gave him an _oh really_ look, before walking to the door of his office and opening it, accepting an envelope from a vampire outside. She walked back into the room, looking for a signature, but found none.

"What's that?" Damon asked, staring at the envelope with interest.

"Don't know." She said, then handed him the envelope. He opened it, then quickly read through it.

"Oh, crap."

"What?" Elena wondered.

"Dear Damon. As much as I hate to admit that you are probably the only one I can currently contact, I am in a desperate need of your assistance. I do not know when this letter will reach you, but as soon as it does, send the letter in its envelope to your sister. It is of great importance to us that this letter reaches her." He read out loud, then read it over once again.

"Wow." Elena commented. "Wait, is that all it said?"

"Yep. I don't think Alice will wanna hear about this, though."

(x)

"How was school?" Alice asked, as she kissed her son's cheek. Jake shrugged, as he took off his backpack and put it on the seat next to him.

"Boring. How was your date?" He asked teasingly, his father's wicked smile playing on his lips for a moment. His mother simply rolled her eyes as she started the car and drove back to their apartment.

Jacob didn't really mind if his mother had a boyfriend. If he would make her happy, why shouldn't she find someone who would love her as much as his father once did? He never met his biological father, or if he did, he was too young to remember him, but his mother told him stories. Jacob knew that his name was Klaus, even though Alice often reffered to him as 'Niklaus' or 'Nik', but Jacob decided to just call him 'Klaus', since it wasn't much of a tongue twister. He also knew that his father had five siblings – two sisters and three brothers, his father was not his father (which took Jacob a while to figure out) and his personal favourite: they were all _a thousand_ years old!

Jacob wasn't a stranger to the supernatural – his parents were hybrids, every single member of his family was a vampire and even he was a part vampire, part witch. He sometimes asked his mother if he was also part werewolf, but she would always reply that she didn't know, even though she was almost 99% sure that her son a was a tribrid.

"Mom?" He called, causing Alice to shift her eyes from the road for a moment and look at him.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Did Dad leave you because he didn't love you?" He saw the mix of fear and hurt flash in his mother's eyes and he immediately regretted his question. She parked the car on the side of the road and turned to look at her son.

"I don't know." She said, after taking a shaky breath, her voice slightly raspy.

"Did you love him?" He asked again, the question flying easier out of his mouth than the first one.

"I still do." Alice said, a smile playing on her lips. Jacob smiled at that, his dimples accentated. His mother would often tell him that she had a special part of her heart for every person she loved: one for Jacob and one for her brothers. Now he finally knew who had the third part of her heart – not that he ever had any doubts.

(x)

Once they got back to their apartment, Ansel immediately ran to Jacob and jumped on top of him, causing the boy to fall onto his back, laughing as the dog licked his face repeatedly. Alice watched them with a smile as she set her bag down, running a hand along Isis' back and the cat meowed to catch her attention. Alice just then noticed that she was holding an envelope under her paw.

"What's this?" She asked, as she picked the letter up, checking to see who it was from.

" _I don't know. One of your brother's vampires left it here earlier today."_ Isis said. _"I have no idea what it's about, but I can feel that it brings bad news."_

"What's that?" Jacob wondered, as he finally wriggled from under Ansel and walked to Alice. She took out the note, since the envelope was already opened and frowned as she read through it.

"That looks like Uncle Stefan's handwriting." Jacob noticed, as his eyes scanned the letter. He also noted that the letter read: _Dear Damon_. Maybe it was delivered to them by mistake?

"It's Elijah." Alice said, her voice barely audible. Ansel's ears immediately picked this up and a barely audible growl was heard.

" _ **Elijah and the others are lying daggered in coffins. That must be some sort of a sick joke."**_ He said and Alice barely looked at him as she walked to a drawer and pulled out a candle, then lit it and placed it on the table.

"Jake, come here." Alice said and the boy walked to her. "I'm gonna need a drop of your blood." She said, looking down at him. Jacob nodded and she pricked his finger with a pin, letting a few drops fall onto the now lit candle.

" _ **What is she doing?"**_ Ansel asked, watching as Alice chanted.

" _If there's a hidden message, the boy's blood will show it – Mikaelson blood."_ Isis explained.

The candle turned black as Alice chanted and she raised the letter above the flame, letting the paper burn out. Jaocb watched in wonder as the ash fell onto the table, forming letters in neat caligraphy – a similar handwriting to his own. He sqinted his eyes to see what it said, but he couldn't translate the words that were written in a language unknown to him.

"It's Old Norse." Alice gasped as Isis, in her human form walked to the table, inspecting the handwriting. She was an inch or so taller than her, her black hair in a braid that seized to her knees. She wore an almost transparent white gown and a few heavy golden bracelets were dangling on her arms. Jacob stared at the tall woman next to him, that resembled an Egyptian queen from one of his history books whose name he couldn't remember. She looked down at him, her red lips streching into a smile as she ruffled his hair.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, young Jacob." Isis said, her voice filled with a thick accent. "Your father left us a very vague message to follow."

"My... my father?" Jake wondered, looking at the messgae written in ash.

"Indeed." Isis grinned again, her green eyes lit with misterious knowledge. "Unfortunately, even I can't translate this. But Ansel can." She turned to look at the dog behind her and waved her long fingers towards him. "I'd suggest you to turn around."

Alice immediately did so, gesturing for her son to do the same. Quiet groaning was heard, followed by the sound of bones snapping back into place. When the sounds ceased, Isis walked to the man and handed him a robe, which he put on and got onto his feet with a groan. Alice turned around and smiled at the man.

"Hello, Ansel."

 **Woo, leaving you on a cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating in a while, guys, but school's finally over and now I finally have more time to write. Please review (just click that button below, it's not that hard) and I'll see you in the next one. :)**

 **XOXOXO**


	6. Love me like you do

**A/N: Contains a short explicit flashback, which doesn't really have a purpoise in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 _ **-Love me like you do-**_

 _Runaground – Eyes open_

Alice watched as Ansel hugged Jacob tightly, commenting on how big the boy had gotten. This caused a few happy tears roll down her cheeks and she smiled at Isis, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You OK?" She asked, and Alice nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her thumb.

"How long will the two of you stay human?" She asked the woman, who smiled.

"As long as we want to. I've been waiting for the blue moon – it gave me my powers back and allowed me to change us back." Isis said. "My people once believed that... all important decisions should be brought on the blue moon. Perhaps it's finally time that you bring your own decision." Alice nodded, knowing that what Isis was saying was true. She couldn't hide or pretend anymore.

"Will you help me?" Alice asked, looking up at the woman who spent the last 5964 years in the body of a cat.

"What's family for?" This caused Alice to smile. Since one of Isis' many grandchildren was Silas' ancestor, that made the old witch a family member (even though the line between the two of them was _ridiculously_ long).

"Alright." Ansel said, as he cracked his knuckles loudly. "Let's see if I can still remember the language I spoke when I was a kid."

(x)

" _Again?" Alice wondered,as she turned to give him an incredulous look. Klaus only grinned and buried his face in the crook of her neck._

" _I can't help myself, love. Not when I have a woman as tempting as you pressed against me." He said, and she picked up the teasing tone in his voice. He ran a finger lightly across her inner thighs and she hummed appreciatively, spreading her legs just a bit more to give him access to where she wanted him._

" _Desperate." He accused, as he nipped her earlobe._

" _I can't help myself." She breathed, groaning as he pulled his hand away. In a blur, she was straddling him, his wrists pinned into the pillow on either side of his head. "Not when I'm in advantage."_

Oh, how she tortured him that night... And Klaus would give _everything_ to let her take control again (even though he'd prefer to tie her up and tease her for _hours_ until she begs him).

He often wondered if Alice had found another in the time that passed. Even though the mere thought of any man touching her made him break anything in punching distance (he was overprotective, okay?), he still had the feeling that she wouldn't cheat on him – he wouldn't (couldn't) get angry with her even if she did.

The blade that had been buried in his chest for god-knows-how-long would ache when he even thought about killing someone, which gave Klaus great difficulty for plotting his revenge against Marcel. He would forgive his adoptive son for using Papa Tunde's blade against him, but he couldn't forgive the fact that he signed his own brothers' death sentences. The fact that he might lose the family he spent 1000 years with once they were awakened hurt Klaus greatly. Of course, Rebekah would live, but she would never be the same again because of the scar on her wrist. She would often touch it, wincing in pain as she did, but would never admit that something was wrong. He knew, though – he would always know.

If they were ever awakened, Klaus would destroy the silver daggers, along with the White Oak ash. He promised himself that.

(x)

"Alright, I think that's it." Ansel said, as he inspected what he wrote one more time. It took him two hours to translate the cryptic message and Jacob yawned as he got up from the couch to walk to his grandfather. He was tired, but if whatever said in that message could take him to his father, he wouldn't miss the opportunity.

Alice took the paper from Ansel's hand, secretly praying that it was from Klaus. If some other Mikaelson had written her a message, that would mean that he was dead and Alice knew that she wouldn't be able to survive that. With trembling fingers, she lifted up the note and read it out loud.

" _Dear Alice, if you are now reading this message, that would mean that I now need your help more than ever. Firstly, thank Ansel in my name for translating this for you."_ Alice stopped reading and looked at Ansel.

"How did he know?" She asked, causing the werewolf to smile.

"Only Klaus and myself still remember how to speak and write Old Norse, as far as I know." He said. Alice turned back to reading.

" _I don't know when this letter will reach you, but I hope it doesn't arrive too late. If you are willing to help, go to New Orleans. Contact Lucien and avoid Marcel under all costs."_ Confused, Alice looked up at Ansel, but he shook his head.

"That's all it said." He looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

 _No. I can't do this._

"I- I need to think." With that, she walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. She plopped onto her bed, burying her face in her hands. She hated this.

Why would Klaus ask for her help? Didn't he hate her? He asked, no _made_ her to leave him and now he wants her help. What if someone else sent the message to lure her and Jacob into a trap?

What if he was dead?

 _No._ She refused to think that, but there was still a tiny voice in her head that had doubts. What if she never found his body? What if it was too late?

A knock at the door snapped her out of her dark thoughts and willed her back into reality. She muttered a 'come in' before Isis walked in.

"This room was much bigger when I was a cat." She joked, but Alice didn't smile. The egyptian woman walked to her and sat at the edge of her bed. "What's on your mind, honey?"

"I just- I'm confused." Alice said, as she was looking down at the floor. "What if this is all a trap? Even if Klaus did write that note, what if... what if he just wants to take Jacob back and..." She couldn't finish.

"I've never met anyone more diabolical than that man in my 6000 years, but do you really think he would do that?" Isis asked, but Alice only remained quiet. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but... what you're feeling now is not real. This never should have happened, you should not be afraid of Klaus." She paused, then continued again. "You wouldn't leave, so he had to _make_ you leave and bring the boy with you."

Alice looked at Isis in confusion for a few moments, before realization suddenly dawned apon her. "No…" Her breaths became ragged as she tried to cling to her own sanity. "Is he…?"

"No." Isis said immediately, somewhat relieving Alice's pain. "But he is suffering immense pain – all in the name of protecting the ones he loves. I was there when it happened…"

(x)

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

Jacob's head snapped up at the sound of Ansel's voice. The man sat next to him and Jake moved to make him some space. He looked up at the man who claims to be his grandfather and as the pair of dark, stormy blue eyes bore into his, Jacob couldn't help but stare at the man's features for a few seconds, before he looked away.

"I- I wasn't." He muttered, even though he had been listening onto his mother's conversation with Isis. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he sniffled, not wanting to cry in front of his grandfather whom he just met. True, Ansel had been around as a dog, but Jake could never understand what he was saying, unlike his mother.

"Can I tell you a story?" Ansel asked, as he got up to grab a knife from a shelf, the place Jake never dug around.

"About what?" He asked, still not looking up at his grandfather, who sat on a coffee table in front of him.

"Your father." This made Jake finally look up at Ansel.

"How do you know anything about my father?" He asked, the question coming out a bit harsher that he intended. "I thought you were… dead." He whispered the last word and Ansel frowned.

"I watched my son from the Other Side ever since the day he found me dead in the woods. I watched his first human kill, his first turn, I watched him become a man, _haunted_ by Mikael for centuries." He spat the name as a curse. "I watched him fight with and dagger his own brothers and sister and leaving them in coffins to rot for years."

Jacob shivered - his mother never told him _that_. Ansel seemed to notice this and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"When Esther brought me back to life to try and persuade your father to become human, he drove this knife-" He finally showed Jacob the blade, dark and shiny in the weak light. "-into my chest, but not before asking me if he had made me proud." He then laughed, bitter and sad at the same time. "And you what, son? I never got to answer that question." His grip on Jacob's shoulder tightened and he tried not to wince. "Now my question for you is: what do you think… of Klaus Mikaelson?"

Jake swallowed. He didn't expect that sort of a question. In all honesty, he was terrified, but also curious at the same time. The one time he met his mother's friend Enzo and asked what Klaus was laughed, he laughed and said that his father reminded him of Khal Drogo. That was sometimes how Jacob imagined him – a tall, muscular Viking, with piercing black eyes and a merciless expression on his face. Yet, Alice described him as 'sweet and gentle, sometimes ruthless and with an ego that couldn't fit into one room' – she would say that through laughter.

He took a breath, before answering the lingering question.

"A King." He said, carefully monitoring Ansel's face to see his reaction. Then, the corner of his grandfather's lips stretched into a smile.

"You know, son… you're right." He said and his gaze momentarily softened as he dropped his hand from Jake's shoulder. Ansel then took his knife and held it out to Jacob, who first looked at the knife, then his grandfather's face, then back at the knife. "A blade fit for a Prince. Just don't tell your mother."

Jacob inspected the knife in his hand – it was undoubtedly beautiful. He carefully wrapped it into a cloth and ran into his room, hiding it into his closet, under his shirts. He then ran back into the living room, just in time when Alice exited her room, followed by Isis. She smiled widely at her son and went to hug him, before moving away a few moments later.

"Have you made your decision?" Ansel wondered and Alice looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips.

"We're going to New Orleans."

 **Yay! Who would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Did you like this one? Leave your suggestions in the reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Old friends

**A/N: And... another chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

 _ **-Old friends-**_

 _Kermit Ruffins – I got a treme' woman_

Alice quietly hummed along to the music that Jacob was listening on his headphones, while checking for available hotels on her laptop. The night flight to New Orleans wasn't as crowded as she'd originally expected it to be and they were lucky enough to get the tickets even without 'gentle persuation'. Ansel and Isis insisted that they would drive to New Orleans, since both of them had severe fear of air travel. Alice couldn't blame them – she hated busses, so...

"Enjoying the view?" She asked Jacob, who was staring through the window,a wide smile splayed on his face. He muttered an _uh-huh_ , causing Alice to smile. Even thought the two of them spent most of Jake's life travelling from town to town, this was his first time on a plane and he was strangely excited about it.

"Damn, all hotels are full." Alice swore, mostly to herself.

"Where are we gonna stay, then?" Jacob wondered, as he took off his headphones and paused the song he was currently listening to.

"Oh well, we'll menage somehow." She said, as she closed her laptop. "I have a few friends there." Friends? Not so much.

Alice started making a mental list of people who she trusted enough to take an eye on Jake while she has a confontation with Marcel, so she pulled out her phone and swiped through her _New Orleans_ contact list. She had codes for some of her contacts, just because it was easier for her to remember them.

 _ **Cutesy Reagent**_ (she'd have to change that one) OK, Davina definately goes on the _maybe_ pile.

She swiped over _**BK**_ ( _Barbie Klaus_ ), _**Kol**_ , _**SM**_ , _**Klaus**_ and _**Freya**_ , since they were the ones that needed saving. She paused at one contact.

 _ **Lucy#1**_

"What's SM?" Alice glanced at Jacob, who she didn't even notice was peaking on what she was doing. Alice rolled her eyes as she quickly typed a message to Lucien saying _I need your help_

"Your uncle Elijah." She said and Jake frowned in confusion. Alice sighed and showed him a picture of Elijah, which was probably taken from the second floor of a house and he wasn't even looking up at whoever took the picture (she and Kol had a bet on who would take a picture of him without him noticing and needless to say, Alice won).

"Um... Suit Master?" Jake asked and Alice considered this. The original nickname was _Stuck-up Moose_ , but she'd say SuitMaster if anyone asked her. Her phone vibrated as she recieved a text back.

 **[23:37pm] [from:Lucy#1]:** _Anything for you, love_

Ugh, he's disgusting even through text. But Alice couldn't lie that she was glad that he responded so quickly.

 **[23:38pm] [to:Lucy#1]:** _Good. We'll be in there shortly._

"Well, well, well..." An all-too-familliar doppelganger voice caused Alice to look up, her mouth hanging wide open for a few moments as the woman sat on the empty seat in front of them. "Cute kid." She commented. "Yours?"

"I'm Jacob." He said, enthusiastically shaking his hand with the woman. She offered him a somewhat reluctant smile.

"Katherine Pierce." She said, her smile turning into a grin as she noted the boy's reaction. "Oh come on, I won't bite... if you behave."

"So, what are you doing here? Visiting an old friend?" Alice asked, as she carefully monitored the older vampire's reaction. Katherine only scoffed, leaning back into her seat.

"You can say that." She said misteriously, giving Jacob another look that made him swallow. "Why wouldn't a girl travel around a bit when the one threat she has in this world is half-dead? Unless, of course, _someone_ intends to wake him up." She said, giving Alice a pointed glare, but the hybrid witch didn't even flinch.

"Try and stop me Kitty-Kat." She taunted, causing Katherine's eyes to momentarily darken, but she suddenly smiled a bit too sweetly for Alice's taste.

"Alright." She said, with a shrug. "You're right, I can't do anything to stop your woman-on-a-mission self. Whatever you have planned won't work, but... who am I to talk, right?" She got up with a soft sigh and gave Jacob one final smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob." She said and he could swear that he was a hint of dark veins appear under her eyes. As the clinking of heels ceased, Jake visibly shivered. Alice wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't let her frighten you." She said. "I'd love to say that Katherine barks stronger than she bites, but, unfortunately, that would be a big lie. That was just her way of saying 'hi'." She let Jake go and checked her phone, seeing that she had two unread messages.

 **[23:40pm] [from:Lucy#1]:** _'We'? I do hope you're not bringing an entire rescue squad in my apartment._

 **[23:43pm] [from:Lucy#1]:** _I'll have a room ready for you._

 **[23:46pm] [to:Lucy#1]:** _Thanks_

Alice sighed as she pocketed her phone and looked at Jacob, who seemed to barely keep his eyes closed.

"Are you tired?" She asked and he stubbornly shook his head. "Hey, it's late and you barely slept last night. I'll wake you when we get there." She promised, smiling as Jake fell asleep only moments after with his head leaned against the seat in what seemed a very uncomfortable position. Alice took out a blanket from her suitcase and covered him, letting out a long sigh as she looked up at the ceiling.

 _I can do this._ She repeated to herself over and over, until she finally fell asleep as well, gathering her strength for the next day.

 **Sorry for the chapter being so short – it's just that I'm writing another story and didn't really have time (oh, who am I kidding – I was too lazy). The next one will hopefully be longer.**

 **Kisses,**

 **-M**


	8. The Storm part one

**A/N: Two looong chapters ahead!**

 _ **-The Storm; part one-**_

 _Halsey – Control_

Katherine hissed when the three of them exited the plane, as a raindrop hit her directly on the top of her head.

"Ugh, I _hate_ New Orleans." She growled and Alice streched out her hand, a few raindrops falling onto her open palm. _It never rains here_ , she thought.

"They know I'm here." She said, as she started walking towards the town, with Jacob in tow. Katherine hurried after them, not really in the mood to stay alone in a town where 90% of the supernatural population would pay good money to see her head or heart on a silber platter.

"Who does?" She asked and the next words Alice said were followed by a clash of thunder.

"The Ancestors." She smiled. "They're welcoming me."

(x)

Davina gasped as she snapped out of the vision. She looked up at Vincent, who looked just as concerned as her.

"They shouldn't have come here." He said, as he shook his head vigurously. "Marcel's gone _insane_ – he'll kill the boy."

"The boy _can't_ be killed." Lucien corrected, as he walked to the witches and held out a tumbler of scotch to Vincent, but he shook his head. Lucien shrugged and took a gulp of the alcohol.

"Hey! I'm old enough to drink." Davina protested, but both men snorted. "What? I'm twenty-three."

"You'll always be a kid in my eyes." Vincent said, with a small smile, that made Davina huff.

It wasn't her freakin' fault that her freakin' life was linked to Marcel, so when he died, she went along with him, but it took Vincent a month to revive her, and by that time, she learned that the Mikaelsons were sealed away and she never got to say goodbye to Kol. She now hated Marcel and he had no idea that she was still alive (ish) and kicking and that his stupid revenge fantasy had to freakin' point!

"As I was saying... Nik's son has his mother's immortal blood running through his veins – if he dies, he would just pop back as a vampire." Lucien said. "Now, it is in our interest to protect the child under all costs from the Ancestors, hungry vampires and Marcel bloody Gerard, who would probably love nothing more than have the boy's head as a foot stool."

"Marcel wouldn't hurt a child." Davina said, but both men only gave her a look. "Would he?" Vincent put a hand on her shoulder.

"The Marcel you knew is gone, kid. You need to realize that." He said, giving the girl a sympathetic look, but she only shook his hand away and walked to the window. A lightning illuminated the night sky and a sillhouette of a two woman and her child, both running across the street.

"They're here."

(x)

"Lucien castle. It is my greatest pleasure to meet you, miss..."

"Pierce." Katherine smiled, as Lucien placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Alice rolled her eyes and looked around the huge penthouse, noting two more familliar faces in the room. She kept her hand on her son's shoulder as they walked in, not wanting to seperate from him. Davina smiled at the boy as she walked to them. Since she was a short girl, Jacob almost met her eye level when she finally approached them.

"Hey." She greeted, with a bright smile. "You were just a baby the last time I saw you."

"Jake, this is Davina Claire." Alice introduced and Jacob smiled at the girl. "Wow, you've... changed."

"Yeah, long story." Davina said, with an eyeroll. "Um... would you like something? Blood? Booze...?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Alice said, then walked to Lucien, who was obviously completely mesmerized by Katherine, who didn't seem to mind this at all.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said, as she stood between the two, causing Katherine to give her a glare. Alice ignored her. "Lucien, can I talk to you in private, please?" Not waiting for a response, she dragged him just outside, where no one could hear what they were saying.

"Okay, here's the thing-"

"Hold that thought." Lucien interrupted her. "Do you think I have a shot with your... _exquisite_ friend?" Alice restained a disgusted 'ugh'.

"Not so sure about that." She said quickly. "As I was saying-"

"Why not? I have a mirror, I'm perfectly well-looking for my age." Lucien protested and Alice blinked a few times before responding.

"She's half your age, has a dead daughter, broke both of my brothers' hearts and most importantly – she loathesanyone any _anything_ that is or was in any way involved with Klaus." Alice recited quickly, but Lucien only grinned.

"And yet, you two are friends." He said. "Now, you were saying?"

Alice let out a breath, using all of her willpower not to give him one hell of an aneurysm, but she resisted the temptation and took a breath to calm down.

"I'm going to the Compound tonight." She said, but the thousand-year-old only snorted.

"The bloody hell you are. It's not in my interest to see your preety pale skin hung as a flag on Marcel's balcony." Lucien said. "Nik would have my head on a pike for letting you go." Alice crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"Oh? You weren't so scared of him when you were torturing him in your living room just a week before he ended up wherever he is now." Alice said and she could tell she hit the nerve when Lucien's face momentarily darkened.

"I am not anymore what I used to be then." He said through gritted teeth.

"What? A monster or a Beast?" She asked and her question practically answered itself when Lucien's eyes shifted to a fiery red and dark, throbbing veins appeared under his eyes. She didn't even flinch as he walked towards her, cornering her like a lamb.

"Do _not_ test my patience, love. My bite is lethal even to you." He warned, before his eyes changed back to normal and the veins disappeared.

"Not a monster, then." Alice said. "Lucien, you can help me - you can help me _end_ this!"

"Freya had the compound spelled. If step one foot through that door, I will lose what I now have!" He said, his voice almost breaking and Alice just then saw a glimpse of what he really was – a scared boy.

"What do you have? Power?" She asked. "Why is it so damn important for _everyone_ in this town to be on the top of the food chain?! Lucien, I know that you're scared and trust me, so am I, but if you help me take down Marcel, Klaus will forgive you. You are his _friend_!"

"I've known Niklaus longer than you and trust me, that man does not forgive betrayal so easily." Lucien said, then walked away from Alice, suddenly realizing how close he was.

"I'll beg him on my knees, if I have to." Alice said, and the determiness in her voice made Lucien soften.

He nodded.

(x)

"...and when I come back, I'll bring your father with me."

" _If_ you come back." Jacob argued. He didn't want to lose his mother even if the price was that he never saw his father's face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the warlock who had been silent the entire time.

"Your mother's right, kid." Vincent said, looking at Alice, then back at Jacob. "She's stronger than anyone I've ever met – and I don't say that about many people." Jake looked back at his mother, reluctantly letting her hand go. She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, closing her eyes for a moment and trying hard not to let the tears spill from her eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it. Cross my heart." Jake nodded and she got up, looking at Lucien. "Ready?" He nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Katherine said, as she approached them.

"Kat..." Alice started, but knew that her best friend would give up so easily.

"I don't wanna hear it." She said and Alice sighed, before nodding. She looked back at her son and smiled.

"Keep an eye on the two of them, will you?" She asked and Jacob smiled, despite the growing pit he felt in his stomach. Giving one final look to Davina and Vincent, Alice walked out of the room, sucking in her tears as Lucien closed the door behind them.

"Shall we?" He asked and Katherine grinned, before she picked up Rayna's sword from the floor and tossing it to Alice, who caught it in the air. She pulled the sword out of its scabbard, could litterally _feel_ its hunger for vampire blood, before she returned it and looked at the pair in front of her and smiled.

"Let's go."

(x)

Once they were out on the streets, Alice led them to an alley behind a bar. Just as she'd suspected, there was a small group of people there, clearly drunk enough that they didn't even need to be compelled. The three vampires lurched at them and fed, leaving them just enough blood to survive, before letting their unconcious bodies drop onto the ground. Alice wiped the droplet of blood that trickled down her chin and held out both her wrists to the pair. They looked at eachother, then at her, both frowning in confusion.

"Drink. If I'm gonna have bodyguards, they might as well be invulnerable." She explained and the pair didn't need any more persuation. Alice groaned out as they fed, the sensation of bloodsharing with two vampires almost overwhelming her.

When they were finished, the trio walked to the Compound. It was as big and majestic as always, the strong smell of blood evident and inviting. The massive iron gate was locked, though. Alice only smirked before swinging her sword. The lock broke as if it was nothing and Alice bravely walked inside, Lucien and Katherine agreeing they would use another way to get in.

The inside wasn't at all the same as she'd remembered. The vines that were once wrapped around the staircase were dried out and there were torches on the walls as if it was some sort of fortress. There were at least eight dozen vampires in the courtyard, most of them a lot older than her, and they were talking with eachother and drinking, not even noticing the black-haired hybrid with a sword that had just walked in.

Alice walked to and sat onto the edge of the fountain, sighing as set her sword next to her and crossed her legs, clearing her throat delicately, which seemed to get some of the vampires' attention. Whispers like _'it's her'_ were heard soon enough and Alice smiled, leaning against her hand as she began to drag the end of the sword lightly against the floor, which caused sparks to appear above the stone and an unpleasant, screeching sound was heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" She asked, clapping her hand across her mouth dramatically. "I am _so_ sorry, that was very rude of me." Faint whispering was heard and Alice held her hand to her ear. "What was that?" The whispering immediately ceased.

"Hmm, charming little crowd." She commented, as she contunued playing with her sword. She finally got up. " _Where_ is Marcel Gerard? Anyone?!" There was no answer, which caused her to sigh. "Oh come on, you guys, I'm not gonna start killing each and every one of you unless you tell me where he is. I'm giving you a chance to live the rest of your immortal lives to the fullest!" Still to response. "No? Alright then."

She walked back to the fountain and pulled out a small vial from her pocket. She poured its contents into the water, then tossed the empty vial onto the floor, shards of glass flying around. She touched the water and hissed, wiping her hand off her jeans as she pulled away.

"By the end of this night-" She shouted loud enough so that every vampire in the room could hear her, even without using their super hearing. "-this water will be red from your blood. Every _inch_ of the stone floors will be covered in your bodies! The streets of New Orleans will _echo_ from your screams!"

"Words." Marcel's sultry voice made her look up ans sure enough, he was standing at the second floor, leaned against the railing. There was an unnaturally evil smile on his face. "Cowards fight with words." Alice smirked.

" _Legends_ fight with words!" She corrected him, watching as the smirk wiped off from his face. "Fools fight with strength." Marcel laughed.

"Well, the last 'legend' who dared to fight me is not rotting in the Garden. Maybe you'd like to join him." He said, with a smirk, but Alice wasn't alarmed by his taunts and she simply smiled.

"You dare to talk back to your Queen?" She wondered, as she walked around, satisfied by how the vampires' eyes widened and their breaths caught. "Oh, I promise you, Marcel... death will be a reward for you."

Marcel smirked one last time before he attacked

(x)

Katherine pulled out the blade from Klaus' chest with a groan, watching as color slowly started returning to his skin.

"Give me the blade." Lucien ordered, but Katherine didn't get confused.

"Why?"

"I will need a weapon to cut off Marcel's head." He said matter-of-factly. "Trust me, Beasts are hard to kill." Katherine handed him the blade and he sped off, just in time as a loud gasp was heard right in front of her. Sighing, she broke off the chains that bound him with a simple tug, letting him collapse onto the ground.

"I'll be damned." She commented, before biting into her wrist and pressing the wound to his mouth. Klaus didn't object, nor did he look up to see who it was. He bit into Katherine's wrist, causing her to groan through gritted teeth.

"Okay, that's enough." She said and pulled her arm away from him, before Klaus could drain her completely. When he finally looked up at her, Katherine wished she had her phone to take a picture of his face. It was priceless!

"Katerina." Klaus spoke, coughing as he got up. "I must say, you are the last person I expected here." A pained scream made them both look up – it was coming from the courtyard.

"Alice. She's here?" Klaus asked, feeling rage build up inside of him. Katherine caught him arm before he could vamp-speed away.

"Stop. You can't go up there." She said.

"Just watch me." He said, but before he could speed away, Katherine appeared in front of him. "Get out of my way, Katerina."

"No, _listen_ to me! You will ruin everything!" She had never talked to Klaus in that way, but it felt _so_ good. "If you don't trust me, trust her."

Klaus pinned her with a look. There was obviously a plan he didn't know about and he absolutely hated it when he wasn't the one brainstorming a plan of a fight. He had to trust her, just this once.

"Fine."

 **Continuation in the next chapter. ;)**


	9. The Storm part two

_**-The Storm; part 2-**_

 _Arctic Monkeys – Do I wanna know?_

 _An hour earlier..._

"What the hell is that?" Katherine asked, as she eyed the contents of the briefcase Lucien had opened. It contained five identical syringes, filled with odd-looking transparent fluid. He pulled out one of them and inspected it.

"These... are cures for werewolf bites." He answered, with a somewhat proud grin. "These are all that I have left, after-"

"After Klaus and Hayley burned that building to the ground and set those werewolves free?" Alice asked, basically finishing his sentence. Lucien rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"What's in that briefcase, then?" She asked, pointing to another silver briefcase. Lucien smiled and opened it, revealing a single syringe of pink-ish liquid.

"I synthesised it from my blood." He said. "I have no idea if it works, though. But-" He closed the briefcase with a loud click. "If, by any chance, one of you two gets bitten by Marcel... this might be the cure."

 _Present_

Alice screamed in pain as Marcel's fangs tore into her shoulder. She could immediately feel the venom coarsing through her blood, making her vision slightly hazy. He dropped her carelessly onto the ground, then smiled at the other vampires, but they weren't as amused.

"What?" He asked.

"You bit her." A man, one of the vampires said. "She's going to die."

"So what?" Marcel wondered, with a careless shrug. "She isn't your Queen. _I'm_ your King." Alice propped herself up with a groan, a small laugh escaping her lips. Marcel looked down at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're not their King. You never were a king." She got up, menaging to stop the wince from escaping her. "Sure, you "ruled" this city." She said, making air quotes. "But as their equal, as their friend. Look at them, Marcel. Do you think you're somehow better than them because you're stonger? Because you have power?" She began laughing, causing Marcel to raise an eyebrow.

"The _Great_ Marcel Gerard... is nothing more but a coward." He suddenly grabbed her into a choke-hold, lifting her off the ground.

"Those are strong words for an already dead girl." He taunted, with a nasty smirk.

"Words are all I have left." Alice croaked, the wound on her shoulder hurting lke hell. "What exactly do I have to lose?" She gave him a poisonous smile. "One of us will die tonight, Marcel – and it'll be you. I will kill you for trying to harm my family."

"Oh yeah?" Marcel wondered, laughing. "You and what army?"

A low growl echoed around the room and Marcel dropped Alice onto the ground, turning to look at the massive wolf that had just walked in.

"You really think you can scare me with your illusions?" He asked Alice, but his voice was already shaking. The wolf growled more loudly this time, baring its sharp, long teeth, which were in contrast with its dark fur. "Who is that? _Who is that?!_ "

 _Four hours earlier..._

 **[21:43pm] [to:Hayley]:** _Where are you?_

 **[21:44pm] [from:Hayley]:** _In NOLA, obvi_

 **[21:44pm] [from:Hayley]:** _Why? Something wrong?_

 **[21:47pm] [to:Hayley]:** _I'm freeing Klaus tonight. I'll need back-up._

 **[21:49pm] [from:Hayley]:** _This is way too risky_

 **[21:51pm] [from:Hayley]:** _You know what I'll do to you if this doesn't work, right?_

 **[21:52pm] [to:Hayley]:** _It'll work._

 _Present_

Another wolf walked into the courtyard, also growling and baring its razor-sharp teeth at Marcel. Its fur was brighter, almost white and it had dark yellow eyes. Another wolf came, then another and another and soon, there were about fifteen werewolves in the room and to Alice's great satisfaction, Marcel looked absolutely terrified.

"Well, Marcellus..." Lucien said, as he walked after the wolves, followed closely by Katherine. "...I do believe we have an army."

Alice walked to one of the wolves, a light gray female Alpha, followed by a younger wolf almost the same as her, except she had a completely white tail. Alice nodded at the Alpha, who growled an order to all the other wolves in the room.

" _You will listen to to her orders as well as mine!"_ The wolves howled in agreement. Alice picked up Rayna's sword from the ground and tossed it to Katherine across the room, who caught it and sent a questionable look at Alice, but nodded.

"One last warning." Alice spoke in a dangerously low voice. "Leave or die." None of the vampires moved, deciding to stay loyal to Marcel 'till their last breaths. Swallowing, Alice transformed into a white wolf and looked at Hayley.

" _Ready when you are."_ The Alpha said. Alice looked back at Katherine, who wielded her sword. Lucien also had a murdery expression on his face, which, Alice had to admit, didn't look bad on him.

" _Now."_ Alice said and Hayley howled, after which all werewolves attacked as one.

Disgusting sounds of flesh being torn, hearts being ripped out and agonyzing screams of dying vampires were heard. Some of them would stumble into the vervained fountain, causing them to scream in pain, leaving them distracted long enough for wolves to finish them off. Papa Tunde's blade would fly through the air as a boomerang, decapitating four vampires at the same time, before it flew back into Lucien's hand. Katherine wasn't bad with a sword, either. She stabbed through hearts with perfect precission and cut off heads with almost no effort at all.

Alice and Hayley fought side by side, barking orders at the wolves, who obeyed their Queen's orders without asking questions. There were wolves that Alice knew from before (since Hayley insisted on the Queen of vampires to meet the Crescent pack): there were the Strong twins, Cal and Luke, then there was Hayley's ex, Jackson, who was the Beta wolf in the pack, then there were sisters, Cassie and Susan and the white-tayled young wolf who fought next to Hayley had to be Hope. Alice had no idea why would Hayley let her daughter slaughter vampires, but Hope fought viciously (those were _so_ not Hayley's genes.)

Only half an hour later, it was all over. More than a half of the vampires were killed and as Alice had predicted, the fountain's water became crimson and there were dead bodies all over the floor and some even on the stairs. But Marcel wasn't one of them. Exhausted and in pain, Alice transformed back and collapsed into someone's arms.

"Are you all right, love?" Lucien asked, swallowing audibly when he saw the bitemark on Alice's shoulder.

"How bad is it?" She asked, as he stood on her feet.

"I won't lie to you, love – it's pretty bad." Lucien said, watching as Alice collapsed onto her knees, holding a hand over the wound. "I'll bring you the cure, I promise." She nodded and Lucien sped away. The wolves started clearing out, but one of them stayed. Alice's gaze locked with his and the wolf walked to her. He placed a paw on Alice's hand and she smiled, before she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his fur.

"Klaus..." She whispered and the wolf placed its head onto her shoulder, closing his eyes and just relishing in the fact that he had her with him, and even if it was for just a moment, he wanted for that moment to last forever.

 **Aaaand... that happened.**

 **Hope you liked it and see you in the next one. ;)**


	10. Life is like a box of chocolates

_**-Life is like a box of chocolates-**_

 _Hozier – Arsonist's lullaby_

Jake immediately locked his phone when he saw Lucien rush into the room. Carefully shifting so that the vampire wouldn't notice, he looked at Davina, who was asleep on the couch next to him, and Vincent appeared to be meditating, but was snoring. _Good_ , Jacob thought. When Lucien walked to one of the back rooms, Jake carefully got up and tiptoed to the exit, notz making a sound. One of the many things his mother taught him was how to sneak up on someone, wherether they were vampire, or not.

He twisted the handle with a soft click and carefully opened the door, screaming as Lucien suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Tip number one: I can _always_ hear you." The vampire said in a low voice. "Now, where was the young master intending to go, hmm?"

"Something happened to Mom, didn't it?" Jacob asked and Lucien's had to look away from the boy's face – the way he was staring at him with those ungodly bright eyes; as if he was trying to read his thoughts.

"She will be fine." Lucien said, hiz gaze softening as much as he could muster. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now go to sleep before I have to compel you." But, the boy didn't move. Lucien sighed and grabbed his shoulders, before looking straight into his eyes.

"You wil go back to that couch and sleep and you will wait for your mother's return like a good little boy." He compelled him, watching in satisfaction as Jacob obediantly walked to the couch and lay down.

"Bloody teenagers." Lucien grumbled to himself as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the footsteps ceased, Jake rose to his feet. He looked back at his supposed 'guardians', but they were still heavily asleep. He was out of the penthouse and in the elevator in no time and when he finally got onto the streets, it was like a whole new world. Jazz, the smell of food and people talking, drinking and laughing. It was so beautiful. He walked around, mesmerised and he suddenly remembered where he had to go.

"Excuse me," He asked an elderly woman, putting up his best smile. "Could you tell me how to get to the Abattoir?"

"Sure, honey." The woman said and pointed to a huge building a few blocks away. "But, you don't wanna go there by yourself. Why do you even need to go to that place?" She asked, but Jake was already running in the direction she showed him. Shaking her head and mumbling something about youth these days, the woman walked away.

As he stopped at a corner to catch his breath, Jake suddenly felt an arm grab him and drag him into a dark alley. A hand covered his mouth, stopping his scream. He tried desperately to claw his way out of the firm grasp, but the man was just too strong.

"Easy there, young man." An accented voice said, then uncovered the boy's mouth and flipped him so that he could face him. Jacob didn't know the man, but he looked very young and the bitemark on the side of his neck made his eyes widen. "Who the bloody hell let you walk around on your own? Did you ever hear about vampires?" If the man was trying to scare him, it definately worked and Jake almost screamed as dark veins appeared under his eyes.

"Kol, for the love of Mary Magdellaine, would you stop tormenting the poor boy?" A woman's voice asked and a beautiful blonde appeared, who couldn't be older than twenty. A flicker of a frown crossed her face when she saw him, but Jake didn't notice it as two more people came into the light. One was a woman, also blonde and with a massive ammount of magic radiating from her. She looked feverish, but the man that was next to her caught Jake's attention. He was tall, wearing a white shirt and looked horribly alike someone he had seen before.

"Uncle Elijah?" The question came out of his mouth before he could process it and he could feel the looks everyone was giving him. The man named Kol released him, but Jake didn't attempt to run away.

"Impossible." The first blonde whispered, nodding at the blonde witch, who approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes closed for a moment, before she moved her hand away, gasping. She looked back at the first blonde and nodded.

Jacob had never been hugged more firmly in his entire life.

(x)

Alice groaned as Klaus placed a wet towel onto the wound on her shoulder. It was getting worse by the minute and Alice attempted not to scream in pain as the venom spread through her bloodstream like wildfire. Her blood wouldn't save her now and both her an Klaus knew that.

"I can't lose you, Alice." He said. "Not when I just got you back." She placed a hand on his cheek, making him face her.

"You won't." She said, the words feeble even to her own ears. She looked up at Katherine, who brought her some blood in a glass.

"Here." She said, as she handed her the blood and sat next to her. Alice took a sip of the blood and she was barely able to keep it down. She handed the glass back to Katherine, shaking her head. "You're gonna survive this. Lucien will bring you the cure, and-"

"Lucien?" Klaus asked, his voice getting grim. "He still dared to stay here after what he did?"

"Klaus, please..." Alice started.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But that still doesn't mean I trust him." He said. "We'll find another cure."

"There is no other cure." Katherine snapped, ignoring the look Klaus gave her. "I'm not gonna let my best friend die because your paranoid self doesn't trust a single soul who ever said anything against you!"

"Wow. Tough words, Kat." Alice commented, but smiled despite the pain. "I can officially say she's not afraid of you anymore." She said, looking at Klaus, who couldn't restrain but sending another murderous look in Katherine's direction.

"Did you feed today?" Alice asked him. "You look pale. Well, paler than usual."

"Are you kidding, he drained almost half of me." Katherine said, ignoring the fact that Klaus was in the room.

"I would have drained you entirely if your blood wasn't laced with more vervain than the fountain in the courtyard." He said, with a smirk. "Plus, you're more bitter than a squrell in heat." Katherine gasped at that and Alice tried to restrain a laugh. Klaus also smiled, but then he suddenly remembered something.

"I didn't heal you, did I?" He asked, looking at Katherine.

"Nope. I was thinking you'd notice when I deccicate and fall dead onto your expensive carpet." She responded, with a sour smile. "Also, I hate begging." Klaus sighed and got up to fetch a glass from the kitchen.

"Who'd know the two of you are finally getting along?" Alice wondered, as she reached for her glass of blood. "Maybe I'm hallucinating." She took another sip, frowning as she swallowed it, the taste making her stomach turn. She handed it back to Katherine, who put it back on the coffee table.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm hallucinating, too." She said, leaning into the couch next to Alice. She hissed as the wound on her wrist stung and she lifted the sleeve of her jacket to look at it.

"Oh, that looks bad." Alice said, making a face. Katherine pulled back her sleeve and sighed, looking at the floor. "Are you OK?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm always okay." Katherine said, forcing a smile. "Where is that damn vampire?" She grumbled, as she got up and started pacing, before she stopped, taking a breath to calm herself. Klaus walked in short after and handed her a glass full of his blood. Katherine forced a 'thank you' and stared at the blood for a few moments, before she drank a few gulps, feeling as the pain subdued, until it completely ceased. This didn't calm her mind, though, but she didn't let her real

emotions show. She turned to see a few more familliar faces walk into the courtyard, followed by Lucien.

"Mom?" His voice made Alice look up. Jake stood next to Rebekah and stared at her. Alice squeezed Klaus' hand, just to make sure this was real. She culd hear him swallow as Jacob approached them, first looking at the bite wound on his mother's shoulder, that was partially covered by her hair, then at the man sitting next to her. Shifting a bit, Alice took her son's hand.

"Jake, this is..." She started, but he already beat her to it.

"Dad." The boy whispered. He had waited for this moment for so long, imagined numerous scenarios in his head, but for once... he had no idea what to do, or say.

The man had a dark aura, which was something Jacob could feel as a witch and it was something that frightened him. But he didn't _look_ bad. Then again, he didn't _look_ old, either. A hand on his shoulder made him look up, revealing it to be his aunt Rebekah.

"Tell you what? How about we go to the kitchen and... se if there's something to eat. You must be starving." She offered him a kind smile and Jacob quickly nodded, even though he wasn't very hungry. Rebekah led him down a hall and Jake glanced behind his shoulder one more time, before the door to the kitchen closed.

"Well..." Lucien was the first to say something. He pulled out three syringes out of his pocket, all containing the wierd, pinkish liquid. "Here they are."

"I thought you said you only had the one." Katherine said, crossing her arms and the Mikaelsons just then seemed to notice that she was in the room. Lucien smirked.

"I lied." He said simply. "Now, who will be the first... guinea pig?" Kol, Alice and Elijah exchanged glances. "Oh come on! You can murder me if it doesn't work."

"Gladly." Klaus said, his hands clutching into fists, but he somewhat relaxed when he felt Alice squeeze his arm. Freya walked to Lucien and took two syringes. She stabbed one of them into the wound on Kol's neck, causing him to yelp.

"Ow, bloody hell, Freya!" He said through grunted teeth, his hand flying to his neck. His skin bubbled for a few moments, before the wound healed over, leaving only a few white drops of venom. Lucien grinned, clearly satisfied with himself. He offered a syringe to Alice, who reluctantly took it, examining the liquid in it. If there was anything she absolutely hated, it was needles in any shape or form and that fear followed her her entire life.

"Let me." Klaus said and she nodded, handing him the syringe and swallowing, before she tipped her head to the side.

"Do you even know how to- _ow_!"

"Sorry love, couldn't have you expect it." Klaus said, watching as the wound slowly healed. He looked up at Lucien. "I still hate you."

"You're welcome." Lucien said, with a smirk. "If there are any side-effects, do give me a call."

"Side-effects?!" Alice asked incredulously. If there was anything she hated more than needles, it was the word 'side-effects'.

"I was only joking, darling." Lucien said, smiling as he walked to the door. Kol pinned him with a look as he left, but he either didn't notice it, or didn't care.

 **Aaaaaand, that's it for this chapter. (Why do I sound like IISuperwomanII to myself when I write this?) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed- (AGAIN?!)**

 **Sorry. :D**

 **Kisses,**

 **-M**


	11. No place like home

_**-No place like home-**_

 _Little red lung - Fangs_

"So..." Rebekah's voice made Jake look up at her. She put a can of coke on the couter in front of him. "Sorry, there's no actual solid food in here that is appropriate for a twelve-year-old human boy."

"I'm not human." Came his quiet response. Rebekah paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"You know what I meant." She said.

"Yeah." The indifference in the boy's voice made Rebekah's heart clench. He was probably overwhelmed by today's events – he met his biological father, aunts and uncles all in one day, which was most of his closer family. "I can help you with that scar, if you want." The boy said, making Rebekah look at him strangely. She looked at her wrist, just then noticing that her scar has grown immensely.

"How?" Was all she menaged to ask. _Even Freya didn't menage to remove the scar_ , she thought, _how can this boy do anything?_

Jacob got up and walked to her. He placed his hand onto the scar and Rebekah felt strange prickling under her skin. When the boy removed his hand, the scar was gone. She looked at her wrist, feeling that there was no trace of the hex left.

"What did you do?" She asked, but Jake only shrugged.

"I healed it." He said, then sat back into his chair. "Thanks for the coke."

(x)

The vampires cheered, most of them yelling out things like: _kill him_ , or _destroy him_. It was amusing, really.

Alice couldn't sleep and she was just plain curious, so she decided to see what exactly had happened that night when Marcel imobilised Klaus. Who knows, maybe it would give her some sort of insight as to why Marcel hated him so much that the result would be ten years of torture. Apparently, it was a trial for the Big Bad's sins – Alice knew a few people who'd have a couple more things to add to that.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Klaus' voice echoed throughout the room, followed by utter silence. _Oh, this is gonna be interesting_ , she thought. She leaned against Marcel's supposed throne, crossing her arms.

"I'm disappointed in you, Marcellus," he spoke, his voice so condescending that it made Alice smirk. "Using my poor, impaired sister to propagate your vitriol. It's hardly the mark of a true leader, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, please." Marcel rolled his eyes. "You want the last word? Take it. Then we can finish this."

It was like watching a tennis match, really. Only she already knew who was going to lose. She looked at Klaus, who only smirked before he continued talking.

Look at you. _Outraged_ over the loss of Davina. She who routinely betrayed my family," he jumped off the box he was standing on and calmly walked towards Marcel as he spoke. "And in the end, defied even you. Perhaps... you should have warned her what befalls those who cross me. Maybe... what happened to her was your fault."

Ouch.

"And as for you lot..." Klaus continued, pointing a finger across the room. " _Yes_... I killed your loved ones! I killed your harlot," he pointed at a short man with hair longer than Alice's. "I rid the world of your slum," the finger moved to a man and a woman, who couldn't be more than thirty years old. Finally, he pointed at a girl with short brown hair."And I freed you from your decrepit mother."

If looks could kill... Klaus would be dead a hundred times over.

"Each and every one of you stands here today, because I willed it to be so. This _mockery_ of a trial is allowed only because of me. And your very _immortality_ is a gift from me – a debt that you can never repay. One that far offsets all my supposed crimes. I... owe... you... nothing. So _go on_!" He spread his arms, a gesture one would find was in defeat. "Kill me! I welcome the peace of death as a reprieve from this tedium. I will die suffering but a taste of the agony I have inflicted apon all of you. The scales... remain in my favor. And in the end, you will all know that I won. You will remember me... _Klaus Mikaelson_ – your maker."

Severe god complex – check

Dramatic effect – check

Flashback spells weaken the hell out of her, but it was _so_ worth it to see Marcel's face at that moment.

"Death is too god for him!" Rebekah, whom Alice just then noticed, yelled. What the hell was she doing? "You have the means to make him suffer. Let that be his fate!"

 _Torture him!_ Echoed throughout the room and Alice resisted the urge to stop the flashback. She _needed_ to see what would happen and she could swear that she had never seen Klaus this scared, but he didn't let it show.

Marcel lifter up his arm and the crowd stopped cheering. "Justice... for Klaus Mikaelson." He got up and walked to Klaus. Alice swallowed when she saw Papa Tunde's blade in his hand. "This blade is imbued with dark magic. It will cause unending agony. All the pain that we have felt at the hands of this man will pale in comparison to what he will soon feel for as long as I decied to let him live."

The crowd cheered again and Alice walked past Klaus and Marcel and stood next to Rebekah. She held her wrist the entire time and Alice saw a glimpse of the scar there – it was a curse that she thought died out a long time ago. Rebekah's head twiched from time to time, but the curse had not started to influence her yet – she stared at her brother intently and was terrified.

Four vampires walked to Klaus and pulled the hybrid to the ground, holding his arms and legs and he growled and attempted to break free. Marcel walked to him, wielding the dark blade.

"For Davina, Diego, Thierry, Gia, Cami and the boy I used to be. The one you once called your son."

Alice made the scene disappear as she saw Marcel swing the blade. The crowd of vampires disappeared, the only sound left was echoes of Klaus' pained scream.

She slightly stumbled on her feet, the spell wearing her out more than she thought it would. But it wasn't pointless – she now knew what exactly happened and could figure out a way how to use that knowledge against Marcel.

"Ms Salvatore?" The voice startled her and she swiftly turned around, but sighed in relief as it was one of Klaus' hybrids. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting."

Clearing her throat, Alice spoke to the girl. "I couldn't sleep," she said simply. "You're the one who should be resting, Rachel. Last night's battle was nothing to the battle that's about to come. You have to be ready – all of you."

The hybrid picked up the slightly shaky tone of her Queen's voice, but thought nothing of it. She simply smiled and walked away.

Sighing, Alice climbed up the stairs, inspecting the dried out vines on the railing. The sight of it made her heart clench. She walked through the dark hall, blindly following her senses, before she reached a room. Her hand hovered above the doorknob, as if she was reluctant to walk inside.

"Come in, Alice." Of course he heard her, damn him - her heart was practically hammering. Alice pushed the door open and entered the dark room, the only source of light being the street lights from outside. She immediately noticed Klaus' silhouette, sitting on the bed, a laptop sitting in his lap.

Alice tried not to let her breath catch in her throat. He was shirtless, beads of water still running down his face and chest and he wore only sweatpants that sat low on his hips – he had obviously just gotten out of a shower.

"I'm sorry, I just... needed to talk to you," she said, cursing herself for sounding so inseccure.

"Of course." Klaus said, closing his laptop and setting it on the nightstand next to him. He looked at her expectantly, then sighed and leaned back against the pillow, revealing a barely visible red mark on his chest. "Come here, love. Lie next to me."

She did, slowly walking dowards the bed and sitting at the edge of it, before sliding off her shoes and pulling her feet onto the black sheets. Klaus reached out a hand and slowly pulled it through her long hair, making Alice close her eyes for a brief moment.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked and Alice just then seemed to remember what she was there for, but the feel of his hot touch against her skin was distracting her greatly.

"About Marcel."

This made Klaus frown and he paused the movements of his hand. "You ought not to worry about him. If he has any brains whatsoever, he is long gone."

"But what if he isn't? Klaus, I'm scared – I can't let him hurt my son. I can't let him hurt _you_."

"He won't." Klaus promised. "I will not let him come near Jacob or you. I give you my word, my love."

This made Alice smile. "I missed you calling me that," she said, looking up at him with genuine happiness in her bright eyes, that started to fill up with tears. "I'm sorry – I should have come here sooner... but I didn't know." She cast her gaze downwards and closed her eyes, willing herself not to let her tears emerge. Klaus lifted up her chin with his forefinger, making her face him.

"Do not even for a second think that this was somehow your fault," he said, tenderly wiping a tear from her cheek. "You came for me when you could, and I am glad that you did."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, hovering there for a moment before pulling away and reaching for the bedside drawer, before opening it.

"I have something for you," he said and Alice gasped as she saw him pull out a small, velvet box.

"I thought that was gone." Alice muttered, watching as he opened the box, revealing a ring – the same ring she thought was long lost.

"I saved and hid it." Klaus said with a grin, before he slipped the ring onto her third finger. "I do hope you still intend on commiting," he said, mostly tesingly, but there was an underlying question.

"Of course I do." Alice said. "Why, are... you having second thoughts?"

"None," he said immediately, making her smile brightly. She then leaned in, their lips so close that they were literally breathing the same air, before she closed the distance between them.

It was electric. Every nerve in Alice's body ached for him, the need pulsating through her like a heartbeat. She could feel his need for her against her thigh and she pulled away, a bit breathless. They stayed like that for a few moments, simply enjoying their closeness. Though the moment was broken when Rebekah came bursting into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll leave you two alone in a moment," she spoke, before Klaus could say anything. "Look." She reached out her wrist. "The scar, it's gone. Your son healed it."

"What?" Alice asked incredulously, watching as Klaus sat up to inspect his sister's wrist. There wasn't even a scratch.

"Do you not understand English, sweetheart?" Rebekah snapped. "A twelve-year-old healed a curse that even Freya, a thousand-year-old, could not. How is that possible?" Both siblings looked at Alice expectantly, but she was just as clueless as them.

"I don't know," she said, before getting up. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

 **Sorry for not updating if FOREVER, I was writing this one chapter for days and now it's finally done. Thanks for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing and I'll see you soon in the next chapter.**

 **Kisses**


	12. Family matters

**A/N: Some fluff and family bonding. Short chapter ahead.**

 _ **-Family matters-**_

 _Coldplay – Hymn for the weekend_

Hearing a knock on the door of his assigned room, Jake looked up from his phone. He felt a familiar radiating of magic from the other side, so he immediately knew that it was his mother - and he knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Hey," she said, after creaking the door open and peering inside. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Alice got in and slowly closed the door, before walking to her son. She sat at the edge of the bed and looked around the room, a smile tugging on her lips. Jake seemed to have grown on Rebekah, given that she let him stay in her old room. The walls, that used to be painted in a bright violet, were now white, the curtains were gone and so was the plushy blue carpet. Alice could feel the scent of the vampire that stayed there, still lingering on the bed and in the air. It somehow made her feel uneasy.

"Do you like it here?" she asked the question that had been bothering her ever since they left the airport.

Jacob thought for a moment, before answering. "Not particularly – it smells too much like lavander here," he said, scrunching his nose. This caused Alice to laugh.

"I didn't mean the room," she said and Jake smiled for the first time since they arrived.

"Yeah, I think I do." Jake said, after a moment. "But I still won't tell you how I healed Rebekah."

This made Alice's smile disappear. She frowned. "Why not?"

"Prying ears," he whispered, gesturing to his own ears. That boy's mind was fast as a whip and he was a lot smarter than most kids his age.

Of course, he was right. The compound was still full of the vampires they fought just a few hours before and Alice wasn't sure if she trusted them yet. She nodded, turning her head to see someone open the door. It was Klaus.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Alice said, before getting up and walking to the door. "Behave."

"Will do, mom."

"Oh, I know, sweetie. But I wasn't talking to you." Sending a warning glare in Klaus' direction and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she left, closing the door behind her.

 _Well, best get this over with,_ Jake thought, before getting up.

"You don't need to-"

"My mother raised me well, for the most part – don't try to change that," Jacob said, then outstreched his hand. "Jacob."

With slight hesitation, Klaus shook the boy's hand. "Niklaus."

He already knew his son's name and didn't doubt that the boy knew his, but introduction was usually the best beginning of every relationship (or so he read in that book Camille bought him one Christmas).

Plopping back on the bed and crossing his legs, Jake sighed. "So..."

"What grade are you in?" Klaus suddenly asked.

"Huh, you wanna talk about school – not exactly what I imagined our first conversation to be about," Jake mumbled, but still answered the question. "I'm going to ninth next fall."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be in sixth grade? – You're twelve."

"Twelve and a half," Jacob corrected. "And yes, I was supposed to be in sixth grade, but apparently, I was too smart."

Klaus couldn't help but grin at that. Even after spending only two minutes with him, he was already proud of Jacob.

"All A-s, I suppose." It wasn't a question.

"All... except French – the teacher just hated me."

"Perhaps she was just jealous," Klaus suggested, chuckling. He was growning more comfortable as they talked and he honestly admired the boy's easy-going attitude. He definately had more Salvatore genes in him than Mikaelson.

"No, it was probably because I accidentaly told her that her hair looks like a wet cat in French," Jacob said, smiling to himself. "I meant to say it looked like a rat, thinking she wouldn't understand. Turns out she was actually French."

"Tell you what," Klaus said, lowering his voice. "I can teach you a few useful words in my mother tongue. Though you should avoid saying them around your uncles and aunts – especially your mother."

"Deal," Jake said, smiling. "Now, if you don't mind – I'd really like to go to sleep now."

"Of course," Klaus said. "You an get another room, if you'd like."

"Maybe tomorrow. 'Night," Jake said, already half-asleep. Carefully, Klaus tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. He almost jumped as he saw that Rebekah was standing outside the door.

"So?" She asked, expectanly. "How did he do it?"

Klaus sighed. "What can I tell you, sister – the boy has a gift. Leave it at that." Grinning, he walked back to his and Alice's room, only to see that she was already asleep.

Slowly, he undressed and climbed in next to her, careful not to stir her. But as soon as he lay down, Alice scooted closer to him and placed her head on his chest, while placing a hand on his torso.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"I did," Klaus whispered, while moving to wrap an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head. "His intelligence is outstanding."

Alice hummed in agreement, uttering one last sentence before she dozed off.

"Just like his father."


	13. Watch out

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, but here's a new chapter and I hope you like it.**

 _ **-Watch out-**_

 _Talking Heads – Psycho Killer_

When Alice woke up, she realized that she was alone. She cautiously pulled up the sheets to cover herself as she felt someone's presence in the room, and it wasn't Klaus. She was just about to give the person one hell of an aneurysm, but stopped when he came into the light.

"Josh, you scared me," she said, watching as he immediately turned around.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," the vampire rambled, making Alice sigh. Her face somewhat softened.

"It's fine," she said. "What were you doing here? You were lucky I was here alone, otherwise Klaus would have killed you."

"Uh... he told me to watch over you while he was away." Josh explained, but then immediately regretted the fact that his brain-to-mouth filter vanishes when he's nervous.

Alice blinked in surpise. She sure as hell didn't expect that. " _You_ to watch over _me_? Why are you lying to me, Josh?"

"Um..." Josh obviously struggled with his words. Realizing that he didn't have a valid explanation, he made a run towards the door, but Alice was quicker and she snapped his neck, watching as his lifeless body fell onto the floor with a thump. After quickly getting dressed to cover her partially naked body, she grabbed Josh's leg and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs to one of the dungeons.

(x)

"Where's Klaus?" was the first thing Alice asked when she entered the kitchen. Rebekah and Freya were sitting at the table, drinking tea. The blonde vampire was the first one to look up at her.

"Oh, I believe he took Jacob... somewhere," she frowned. "I'm not sure. Why, something wrong?"

"Nah," Alice replied, as she grabbed a knife from one of the drawers. "I just have a situation to take care of."

"Yes, have fun," Freya said with indifference, making Alice smirk as she walked out. She hated torturing people and would usually let Klaus do the dirty work (not that he minded), but when it was necessary...

Maybe she even wouldn't have to torture Josh. Unlike Klaus... and Damon, and Elijah, she knew how to talk someone into spilling their secrets, one way or another.

When she got into the dungeon, Josh was just waking up. Moving was to no avail, since he was strapped to a chair. As he heard the clinking of heels, he looked up, barely noting who it was due to the weak light. Alice took a chair from the corner and set it in front of Josh, then sat, crossing her legs. She smiled a sacharrine smile and Josh gulped.

"Look, I don't-" he started, but Alice interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh," she said. "I know. You were compelled, my dear Josh."

"No, I- I'm on vervain," Josh said, frowning. Alice immediately realized that he didn't understand the situation. She set the knife aside, since it was probably making him feel uneasy.

"Fine. Let's for a moment say I believe you. But consider this: you weren't fighting on Marcel's, or our side a few nights ago. Can you explain that for me?"

"I just got back to town!" Josh said, a bit more loudly than before.

"And where did you go then?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" He asked, but flinched when Alice suddenly sat up and placed her hands on his arms, ready to crush them. He gave him a stern look.

"I can easily tear the information I need out of your head, but that wouldn't be fun. Don't you think?" She sat back in her chair, summoning the knife, which flew back into her hand. Josh sighed.

"I wen't to Marcel's loft, but he wasn't there. Next thing I know, I was here." He said and Alice could feel that he was telling the truth. Or at least he thought that was the truth.

"You wouldn't come here without a reason, Josh, we both know that," she then sighed and leaned closer to him. "Just tell me what you know. I am not Klaus, I'm not gonna hurt you, OK?"

"Fine, you want the truth? Twelve years ago, I lost my best friend. But when I learned that he was alive, I just thought... there might be hope, you know? But then, he did something extremely stupid."

"And let me guess, you ran." Alice asked.

"I watch out for my own skin, OK? I'm not stupid. I knew that someone would wake the Big Bad

sooner or later, and since I was considered to be on Marcel's side, I'd end up on the wrong side of husband's poisonous hybrid teeth." He finished. "My point is: I'm not on anybody's side. But I don't wanna get killed in the crossfire, either. Can you untie me now?"

"In a moment," Alice said, then got up again to place her fingers on Josh's temples.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Relax, Josh. This won't hurt a bit." She said, then focused.

 _You're gonna go there and get me her gromoire. It contains a spell I need._

 _But what if I stumble apon Klaus?_

 _You won't, I saw them leave just a few minutes ago. They're in for one hell of a surprise._

Alice gasped as she detached herself from Josh's mind. He looked at her, confused.

"I- I can remember. How did you-?" he started, but Alice interrupted him by grabbing his shoulders.

"What did Marcel mean by 'surprise'? _What did he mean?!"_

(x)

 _Somewhere in the Bayou_

"So, where are we going?" Jake asked, as he walked after Klaus.

"I want you to meet the rest of your family," the hybrid replied, with a smile.

"There's _more_? Jeez, how many family members do you have?" the boy wondered, causing Klaus to chuckle.

"Family aren't necessary the people with whom you share blood, Jacob," he said.

"I know that. Mom calls the Heretics her brothers and sisters, even though they aren't related," Jake said, looking in front of him as he walked. "I guess it's a species thing. I mean, there aren't many witch hybrids in this world."

"There are a handful of hybrids generally," Klaus said, smirking as Jake looked up at him.

"So what am I exactly?" he asked.

"A tribrid as your sister, probably. I'm not sure, though. You have magic, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then you are a tribrid." Klaus said.

"How do you know I have werewolf genes?" Jake wondered, looking up at his father again.

"Werewolves can sense other werewolves," Klaus explained. "It's different with the members of a different pack, you usually find them as a threat when they're on your territory."

"What, like... enemies?"

"Not really. We're different and more complicated than wolves, but there are some similarities. For example, one of the pack rules is that you mustn't have relations with anyone who is not a werewolf, or who is not from your pack. Unless you are mated, of course."

"By 'relations', you mean..." Jake asked, even though he had an idea of what Klaus meant.

"Sex," the hybrid said simply.

"Of course," Jake said, then thought for a moment. "How did I come into this world, then?"

"I see I don't have to explain the birds and the bees to you," Klaus said, sounding amused.

"I'm not stupid, and you didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "Your mother and I are mated."

"What does that mean?" Jake wondered, frowning. "Is that like, soulmates?"

Klaus opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He immediately recognised the ringtone.

 _Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart_

 _How the music can free her..._

"Hello, love."

" _Where are you?"_ Alice's voice asked from the other line. She sounded concerned.

"In the Bayou. Why, what's the matter?" Klaus asked, frowning.

Alice sighed in relief. _"Good, I thought you were... never mind. Is Jake with you?"_

"Yes, he's right next to me. Did something happen? You sound distressed."

" _It doesn't matter Klaus, really,"_ she said. _Just... be careful. You know Marcel's still out there."_

"I will," he promised, still confused. But-"

" _Okay. Love you,"_ Alice said, before hanging up. Klaus pocketed his phone with a sigh, then almost subconciously looked behind his shoulder.

(x)

Alice took a breath after she hung up, then turned back to Josh, who was flexing his arms.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know, Josh, just... Just go, please," Alice said, rubbing her temples. "And I'm sorry. For... everything."

"You didn't even do anything," the younger vmpire said.

"No, I mean... I'm sorry you're the one who always gets caught in the crossfire," she said, a sympathetic look on her face. "Klaus shouldn't have made you his own personal spy when you were turned, he shouldn't have compelled you into being one of his... braindead lackeys. And I'm sorry about Aiden."

Josh swallowed audibly when he heard the name.

"But please, consider forgiving them. They were just protecting their family."

"What about Davina?" he asked, tears glistening in his eyes. "She's dead only because _Freya_ said it was the _only_ way to make Lucien a vampire again. The only thing the Mikaelsons ever cared for is protecting their precious family, not caring about the consequences."

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I don't know! I don't have anyone to care about or to protect! I don't have... a brother, or a sister, my parents died when I was a kid..." he took a breath to regain his composure. "I don't even remember them."

"Davina's alive, Josh."

"What? How could she be...?"

"She's a vampire," Alice said, carefully reading his expression. Josh's face turned from shock to confusion.

"I need to see her," he said, before walking to the door.

"Wait," Alice said, stopping him in his tracks. "You're welcome here anytime. If... you need someone to talk to-"

"I'll consider it." With that, he was gone.

 **A/N: Aaaand, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm currently working on a different story, which will be posted soon, so it might be a little while before I post the next chapter on this story.**


	14. Can't keep me inside

**A/N: Have you seen the promos yet? Oh my god, they were so good! Well, despite the fact that there wasn't much new footage, but what they showed us was enough to see how the creature that 'posessed' Damon and Enzo looks like (or, rather, what it's arm looks like) AND we finally have a glimpse at a six-year-old (or seven, I dunno) Hope in The Originals promo! That's right, there will be a five year time jump. Huh, I guess I was even more cruel than Julie in this story, since I left Klaus suffering for ten years (which is twice as long!) Sorry ;(**

 **Sorry for rambling that much, I'm just so excited for season 8 and season 4. If you're as excited as I am, leave it in the review. :)**

 **Now, onto the story. As you may have noticed, I changed the rating quite a few times, but I finally decided to leave it as it is – T rated. Because, let's face it, there's not gonna be any smut in this story. If you expected it, I deeply apologise and if you want smut, just go read a story from one of our wonderful smut queens, there are a lot of them.**

 _ **-Can't keep me inside-**_

 _The Neighbourhood – Let It Go_

Klaus didn't even get to say anything before he was attacked by a hug. He could recognise her anywhere. Hope.

The girl hugged him with more strength than anyone her age should have, but Klaus couldn't think about that at the moment. He hugged her back, not bothering that there were about fifty werewolves watching them, including Elijah, who smiled, which was an indeed rare occasion.

"Look at you," Klaus said, as they moved away. "You've grown. Not to mention you've changed almost unrecognisably."

"Yeah, I turned, I know," Hope drawled. "But it wasn't Mom's fault, I swear."

Klaus made a mental note to have a talk with Hayley later.

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," Hayley said not-too-friendly, which earned a smile from Elijah. Although, the female hybrid smiled widely at Jacob, who was peeking from behind Klaus. "Hey you, I haven't seen you since you were a baby," she said, with her usual drawl.

Jake looked at the woman, trying to connect her face and a name. He simply smiled at her, but something stronger pulled him towards the girl next to his father. Tall, pale-skinned, with stormy blue eyes and her brown hair tied in a ponytail, she was very beautiful, and oddly familliar. Then he realised...

"Hope, this is Jacob. Jacob, meet Hope, your sister."

(x)

"Back so early?" Rebekah asked, as Alice walked into the kitchen. "I see no blood on your knife, that must mean your interrogation didn't go so well."

" _Au contraire,_ " the hybrid said with a smile. "It went spectacular. In fact-" she dropped the knife she was holding back into the drawer. "-we may now have another ally."

"Excellent, that makes... one ally in total," Freya deadpanned, making Rebekah shoot her a look. "Now if you girls excuse me, I must go shopping. My wardrobe is rather... limited."

She went to get up, but Alice stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah, drink this first." She handed her a vial.

"Oh of course, my daily portion of vervain," the witch said, before reluctantly downing the liquid and scrunching her nose at the taste. Alice tossed another vial to Rebekah, who observed its contents for a little while before drinking a tiny ammount, wincing as it burned her tongue.

"All of it, Becks."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just never had vervain before, there was no need for it," Rebekah explained, still looking at the vervain as if it were poison, which, in all honesty, it was. "Yeah, I'm just gonna pour this into my tea."

"Goodbye sister, Alice," Freya greeted with a nod, before departing. Alice stared at the spot she was for a few seconds, before she looked back at the originals, who sighed audibly.

"Honestly, I don't even feel like going anywhere," the blonde said, as she took a delicate sip from her cup, coughing afterwards. Alice gave her an unimpressed look.

"Is it that, or are you babysitting me?"

"What'd you think?"

Alice cursed inwardly, knowing that there probably wasn't any chance of leaving the house, which had happened many times in the past.

"Oh don't look so glum, darling," Rebekah priped up. "Nik's just trying to protect you."

"Yes, well he keeps forgetting that I can take care of myself."

"I know, and don't think that I enjoy this. I could also use a change of wardrobe, but being the good sister that I am, I did my brother a solid and promised to, and I quote, _prevent you from getting kidnapped, tortured and killed._ "

Alice scoffed into her vervain tea. "Like Marcel would dare to lay a hand on me. You're forgetting I'm older than him. And stronger."

"And yet, you got bitten," Rebekah pointed out. "Look, I know that you don't like this, but until this situation is settled, you will have to stay here, where it's safe."

"Ugh, now you even _sound_ like Klaus," she said with a sigh, then got up. "Fine, I'll do something _else_ to pass my time."

 _Maybe go through Esther's grimmoirs_ , she thought as she left the room.

Five minutes later, after she found a needle and some fabric, she began sewing a small doll, using her hair as thread and chanting words from the grimmoire in front of her. Esther may have been batshit crazy, but she was a genious when it came to witch accessories that were sometimes _very_ useful.

They won't even notice that she was gone.

(x)

"So..." Hope said awkwardly, looking down at her fingernails. As if it was wierd enough that the brother she saw only once in her entire life (and thought was dead) was sitting next to her, he didn't spare her a singe word since he and Klaus came. Speaking of their father, he left them alone in order to 'bond', but they couldn't exactly do that when the boy didn't even want to speak to her!

"Has your magic developed yet? I could show you some cool tricks, if you'd like," she suggested, but her brother's eyes only shifted in her direction for a moment, before he returned to staring in front of him. "Can you even talk?" she asked jokingly, but there was still no answer. She sighed. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

"Just yesterday I met my father, aunts and uncles," Jake finally spoke. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I-I know," Hope said, a little thrown back. "I spent pretty much the last decade trying to find them with my mother."

"Your mother," jake said. "Not mine."

"That doesn't change anything," Hope said, ptting a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter that we don't share a mother, we're still family."

"Yeah, I know, but... what if something happens? What if something tears us apart again?"

"I can't promise that our father's enemies won't go after us, but I can promise you this," she looked him in the eye. "I will not let anthing happen to the ones I love, including you. Together, we are powerful enough to stop this, to stop _him_." She lowered her voice so that no one could hear her. "The Beast."

"You kids getting along?" A werewolf asked, causing Hope to turn around to look at him.

"Yeah, we're fine. Like two peas in a pod." She said with a saccharine smile, ruffling jake's hair for good measure. The man just smiled and walked away.

"Who's that?" Jake asked, as he fixed his hair.

"Jackson, the pack's Beta," she said, rolling his eyes.

"Let me guess... you don't like him?"

"Hayley, my mom, was married to him for sime time, but until she fell in love for our uncle Elijah."

Jake scrunched up his nose at that.

"Yeah, it's messed up, I know. Anyways, he seemed to think that he was my father and even told me what to do and crap like that," she sighed. "Even now, when dad is finally back, he's still... doting."

"And I will kill him for that."

The pair screamed at the same time, not having noticed that Klaus had sneaked up on them. He laughed at their panicked faces, narrowly dodging the pot that came flying towards his head.

"Dad! What the hell?!" Hope complained, but Klaus only chuckled. "How long have you been there?"

"A while," the hybrid simply said. "Long enough to overhear your little conversation. Tell me, Hope, how much has your mother told you about Marcel?"

 _Uh, oh._

 **And there you have it. A short chapter indeed, but packed with some stuff. I'm conteplating in writing a FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy's) story, but I don't know if it'd have much attention. You guys let me know in the review.**

 **'Till the next time,**

 **Kisses**


	15. Keep your friends close

**Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **-Keep your friends close...-**_

 _Hurts (feat. Kylie Minogue) – Devotion_

Bells chimed as Alice opened the door. She lifted the sunglasses from her eyes to inspect the contents of the shop. Various candles, herbs and enchanted jewelry were stocked on the shelves and she barely registered the woman that was staring at her from behind the counter. A witch, Alice decided, feeling a strong wave of magic radiating from her.

"Can I help you with anything, vampire?" the woman asked, her voice laced with venom. Alice sighed, turning to face her.

"Yes, actually you can," Alice said, changing the colour of her eyes to her usual, icy blue, then back to green and the witch gasped.

"I didn't recognise you in that form Miss Salvatore," the woman said, looking at the redhead in front of her up and down. "I apologise."

"That's fine," Alice said dismissively. "I'm in search for a particular herb."

"I have all of them. Magical, non-magical, vervain, wolfsbane – it's all here."

"Good. I need aconite, devil's claw, dragon's blood and... some ebony," Alice listed. "A bit of each."

"Hm, those are all for protection and power," the witch commented, as she went to fetch the herbs. "Are you sure you need either of those?"

"There's a particular threat that I'm facing."

"We all face the same threat. Marcel banished all vampires, eccept his own bodyguards and the witches, well... we menaged. If there weren't for Vincent, we would have all joined our Ancestors a few years too soon," the witch said. "Here are your herbs. Need anything else?"

"Do you have any red goldstone?"

"I've got some jewelry," the witch said, pulling a box from under the counter. When she opened it, it was full of rings and bracelets with little, red stones. "They don't work on werewolves, though." This caused Alice to look up at her and the witch gave her a small, knowing smile.

"What about tribrids?" Alice asked. The witch then pulled out another box and presented two necklaces, each with a small, white stone as a pendant.

"Moonstones," the witch explained, causing Alice to give her a confused look. "Besides the fact that they're excellent for creating harmony and emotional balance, they're also known by only a few that they protect werewolves who have or had magic."

"How much?" Alice asked.

"The herbs are free for you," the witch said. "But the rings will require something less... conventional."

"A monthly supply of vampire blood?"

"You can get about thirty rings for that, and a few bracelets," the witch estimated.

"And the necklaces?"

"Two bucks a piece."

Alice smiled at that and slapped a 100 dollars on the counter.

"I'll need two, keep the change," she said, watching as the witch packed up the items neatly into a brown bag.

"How generous of you."

 _Nope, that's just two bank accounts._ "Yeah, well, you made my day. Take care," she said, picking up the bag in her arms.

"I will. Good luck, dear."

 _Oh, I'll need it,_ Alice thought as she exited the shop.

(x)

She was at Lucien's in about five minutes of speed walking through the Quarter (in heels!). After three knocks, he opened, his face etched with confusion.

"May I help you, miss...?"

"It's me, Lucien," Alice said, letting her true form show. His lips streched into a smile immediately.

"Ah, Alice. You've been grocery shopping?" he asked, moving to let her in.

"I'm not here to stay," she said, fixing her hair in a bun, before changing the color back to red. "I'm here to see Katherine, I know she's with you."

Something on Lucien's face twitched, but he went to call Katherine. The brunette soon appeared, bag in hand.

" _Ти_ _попита_ _за мен?_ "

"Yes, I asked for you," Alice replied, making Katherine's lips quirk. She tossed her one of the goldstone bracelets.

"What's this?"

"For protection," Alice said quickly. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Katherine scoffed. "You know I stopped celebrating it a long time ago. When did I even tell you when my birthday was?"

"1924. You were drunk, and... I'm a good listener. It's the same night when you told me you were running from Klaus, and that you turned Stefan and Damon after you lead them on for months," she sighed, fishing out one of the rings from the bag. "Here, give this to Lucien, he'll probably need it. I gotta go now, that enchanted doll won't last for long."

"Yeah, go back to house arrest, why don't you," the brunette muttered, watching as Alice walked to the elevator.

(x)

 _They won't see it coming..._

"We have to go," Jake panted, as he ran to Elijah and Hayley. They both frowned.

"What are you talking about? You just got here," Hayley said, with a smile. _She didn't feel it,_ Jake decided, _she couldn't feel the dark cloud coming closer and closer to them._

"Did you see something?" Elijah asked, his expression between confused and concerned. Jake nodded frantically.

"I have these... visions. I've been having them for a while, but they didn't make any sense," the boy rambled, barely catching the breath he needed. "We all need to leave this camp right now."

Some of the werewolves have heard what Jake was talking and they exchanged amused looks. "What's that kid talking about?" one of them asked.

"Maybe he had too much Hayley's famous 'special' soup," the other suggested, causing the others to laugh. Jake fought the urge to growl. They wouldn't listen to him because he was still a child.

"Please, you need to listen to me. It's Marcel!"

At that moment, everyone stopped talking and strained their ears. Even Jake could hear it. Was that... chanting?

Suddenly, every single werewolf started screaming, including Hayley. Elsewhere, Klaus and Hope also felt the effect, their bones beginning to snap as they transformed. Jake looked in terror as at least a dozen witches surrounded them, each chanting a spell with their arms outstreched. One of them reached her hand towards Elijah, and snapped his neck with a flick of her wrist, after which he only dropped onto the ground. Jake ran to him, not knowing what to do. Then, he ran to the witches, gathering his own magic as he attempted to stop them, but to no avail. He recognised one of them as his aunt Freya.

"RUN!" he heard Klaus' voice. "Jacob, run!"

And he ran. The sounds of agonysing screams followed him as he ran through the bayou, following his instinct, which was currently guiding him to his mother. 

Yes, she'd know what to do. She always does.

(x)

"Mom!" he called as soon as he got to the compound. Alice, who had just gotten home, immediately rushed downstairs, sensing that something had went horribly wrong, since Klaus wasn't there with him.

"What happened?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"The peack, they..." he took a breath, but that didn't calm his ragged heartbeat. "They came and... and aunt Freya was there and they... they started transforming and..."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Alice said, trying to connect the pieces in her brain. "Who came? What did they want?"

"Witches," Jake menaged. "They... they didn't want to be there, I could feel it. Someone was... making them to do it."

"Do what? Jacob, what did they do?"

"Cursed them."

This made Alice feel like she had just been impaled with a stake through the heart.

"The entire pack started transforming and... it affected everyone, even Hayley and dad... even Hope. Oh my god, Hope..." Jake paused, hearing his sister's screams in his head for a moment. "What happened to them? Was it Marcel?"

"Yes," Alice said, her voice barely audible. She began pacing, just in time as Rebekah descended down the stairs.

"What's all that fuss about? I need my beauty sleep, you know?" the blonde wondered, glancing at Alice, but her annoyed expression immediately softened when she saw how upset her nephew was. "Where's Niklaus?"

Alice stopped for a moment, sucking in the tears that threatened to come out. But when she looked up at Rebekah, her eyes immediately clouded over. In a flash, she had her in a choke-hold against the wall.

"Silas."

 **Uh, yeah. Oops, I did it again.**

 **I know I'm mean, I'm sorry, but I promise, the next chapter will be longer and kinda sorty cute, maybe?**


	16. and your enemies closer

**So, I watched Suicide Squad the other day and fell in love with a few songs, which is why in this chapter I will be suggesting three songs instead of one.**

 **Not to mention that they all fit in with the storyline pretty well.**

 _ **-...and your enemies closer -**_

 _Twenty One Pilots – Heathens_

 _Skrillex ft. Rick Ross – Purple Lamborghini_

 _Kehlani - Gangsta_

"What are you doing here?" she snarled, but Silas only laughed, the sound completely uncommon for the original whose body he was copying.

"Is that how you greet family, Alice?" Silas asked, the tone of his voice condescending. "I expected a lot more from you."

"We are _not_ family," Alice said, tigheting the grip around Silas' neck. His attention was somewhat preoccupied by the child behind her, though.

"Hello, Jacob," he said, smiling. "Mind giving me a hand?"

The boy only swallowed, but didn't look away from whomever was wearing his aunt's face. Something that sounded a lot like a growl erupted in Alice's throat, and she sent out a gush of magic to Silas, causing him to groan as he was forced to transform back to his true form.

"Where's Rebekah? What did you do to her?" Alice asked, finally letting the immortal out of her grasp.

Silas laughed, rubbing his throat with one hand. "Absolutely nothing. She's upstairs, completely unconcerned by everything. Anyways, I'm curious... how does it feel to be powerless? To know that one of the people who you love the most has been tricked into a trap?"

"Stay out of my head," Alice warned, but Silas advanced on her with a smirk.

"How does it feel to betray your own blood? This kid right here, he grew up without a father," he looked down at Jacob. "...and it's all your fault."

"Stop," a voice echoed, causing Alice to snap out of it. Isis had just walked in, with Ansel in tow. She had apparently shortened her hair and gotten into more modern clothes. Silas pursued his lips in the presence of the witch, but still held his head high.

"Grandfather!" Jake called, then ran into Ansel, who pulled him towards himself, glaring at Silas.

"Well, funtime's over," Silas sighed. "Since I'm known for being... extremely generous-" Both Alice and Isis scoffed at that. "-I'll help you take care of whatever threat you're facing."

"Really?" Alice wondered. "Just like that?"

"Why not? I've nothing better to do this weekend," he said, just in time as the real Rebekah walked down the stairs.

"Stefan...?" she wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Rebekah," the immortal said, with with a huge smile. "You've gotten... blonder over the years."

"Rebekah, meet Silas," Alice said, ignoring the original's shocked expression. "He's here to help us."

"Ok... I won't ask," Rebekah said, glancing from one person to another. "Where are Nik and Elijah?"

"Yes Alice, where are the 'merry' brothers?" Silas asked, using air quotes.

"Dad was cursed by some witches," Jake answered before Alice. He looked up at Silas, using his best puppy dog eyes. "Can you help him?"

Silas groaned, trying to avoid the child's pleading look. "Oh, I forgot how much I hated kids."

"Then it's settled," Rebekah said. "Alice, you, your son, Ansel and Silas can go to the bayou and free the wolves and get Elijah and Freya. While myself and crazy cat lady over there will get Kol and Davina."

Isis' green eyes glistened with anger at the title Rebekah gave her. "You're forgetting I'm five times older than you and ten times more powerful, girl."

"And you're forgetting that my family's lives are at stake, witch. And since both you and Silas are somehow related to Alice, it's your family as well," Rebekah remarked, not in the least bothered by Isis' threatening glare.

"Fine," Isis ground out, dropping a small kiss on Ansel's cheek, before she and Rebekah departed.

"I forgot how much I love this family," Ansel said, with a grin that was very similar to Klaus'. Alice smiled at that.

"So what exactly is the spell that was cast on the wolves?" Silas asked.

"The Crescent curse, it's-"

"Got it," Silas interrupted her. "Though we'll probably have to wait for the next full moon to do the spell."

Alice winced at that. "Really? Is there no other way?"

"I don't think so. Every spell needs a binder, and even if we gave all our magic, it wouldn't work."

"But we _can_ use something else to bind the spell," Alice tried.

"Yeah, but it'd be impossible to find," Silas said. "We would need something that's connected to the moon, like-"

"A moonstone?" Alice asked, pulling out the necklaces out of her pocket.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Ansel asked incredulously. "The only moonstone I've ever seen was the one Klaus found 600 years ago to break the hybrid hybrid curse."

Alice looked at Silas expectantly. "Will it work?"

Silas approached her and inspected the necklaces. "It would probably take a few days, but it might actually work. Alice, could you bring the wolves here for the spell?"

"It might be dangerous, but yes," she said, after thinking for a few moments.

"I'll stay here, then, and try to work this out," Silas said. "You go get the wolves and Freya. We'll need all the witches we can find."

"I'll stay with you," Jake said, causing Alice to frown. She was more than reluctant to leave her son with Silas, but the bayou might be even more dangerous.

"Marcel's currently more dangerous than me," Silas said, obviously following her train of thought. "And who knows if those mutts had picked up your son's scent yet."

He was right, of course. Werewolves in their wolf formes are known to attack those who they don't consider as a family member or friend, something Alice learned the hard way a couple years back.

She swallowed. "Fine." _If you hurt so much a hair on his head, I will kill you._

Silas smirked. _Got it, boss._

(x)

Hayley groaned as she woke up. What was she even doing outside? And why was her head throbbing? The first she saw... fur. She gasped, the memories hitting her like a brick.

They were cursed.

Again.

" _Elijah!"_ she called as she ran to his body, forgetting that he couldn't understand her. " _Please wake up."_

" _Mom!"_ she heard Hope's voice in her head and looked up from Elijah, scanning the camp in search of her. Other crescents have also started to wake up, their eyes widening when they saw what happened to them.

Hayley picked up her daughter's scent and followed it. She finally found her just outside their camp, sitting next to a wolf's seemingly dead body. Hayley picked up a slow heartbeat, but his eyes were, for some reason, still closed. She recognised the young wolf as a friend of Hope's, but she didn't know that he had triggered his curse.

" _He's not waking up,"_ Hope cried. _"Why isn't he waking up?"_

" _ **He's dead."**_

Hayley looked up at Klaus, who was approaching them in his wolf form.

" _No. No, he can't be,"_ Hope said, nudging the young wolf's body with her nose.

" _ **But he won't be dead soon enough, will he Hope?"**_ Klaus asked, giving his daughter a pointed look.

" _Hope, what's he talking about?"_ Hayley asked.

" _I-I gave him my blood. Dad, please, don't kill him,"_ she pleaded.

" _ **Now why would I? He's probably already dead, sweetheart,"**_ Klaus said. _**"It is impossible for him to transition in his wolf form."**_

Right on cue, the young wolf opened his eyes, which were blood red for a moment, before they turned back to dark gold. He looked up at Hope.

" _Wha-what happened?"_ he wondered. _"Wait, how am I...? You broke my neck. Am I a vampire now?"_

" _ **Bloody perfect,"**_ Klaus commented. If she really had to find a boyfriend, could she have at least found someone decent?

" _Oh, you're Hope's dad. Uh..."_ he bowed awkwardly, his instinct kicking in, telling him that his Alpha was standing in front of him. Well, two Alphas. _"My name's Tyler, Sir. Tyler Moone"_

" _He's Jackson's half-nephew,"_ Hayley explained.

" _ **Well, Tyler.. I can't kill you, mostly because I am very curious as to how you will attempt to survive this."**_ He was also technically sired to Hope, but Klaus decided to keep that for himself. _**"You probably have about... ten hours to feed on human blood, or else you will die. Good luck."**_

He left Hayley and Hope tend to the boy and padded off to check on the rest of the crescents. Not that he cared, really, but someone once told him that a good ruler takes care of his people and kingdom.

He glanced at the small group of witches lying on the ground, most of them passed out and some even dead. Freya was also there. Klaus heard a faint heartbeat coming from her and he sighed in relief. Marcel's influence had apparently gotten a lot bigger than he originally thought.

" _Cute kid, huh?"_ Hayley asked, as she joined him. _"He finished school as co-valedictorian."_

" _ **Impressive,"**_ Klaus commented halfheartedly. _**"I can't bloody believe I'm witnessing the transitioning of yet another Tyler."**_ Hayley chuckled at that. _**"This one won't survive, though."**_

" _Why wouldn't he? Hope's blood makes hybrids, doesn't it?"_

" _ **Not while he is in wolf form, Hayley, it's impossible. The boy has signed his death sentence when he agreed for Hope to turn him,"**_ he sighed. _**"I suddenly remembered all the poor men my sister has turned."**_

" _Let me guess... you killed them?"_ Hayley asked.

" _ **Every single one. Let's just hope our daughter doesn't inherit her inability to choose men."**_

Hayley hummed in agreement. _"Let's hope she doesn't inherit my inability to choose men. Let's face it, Elijah was the very first and only good choice I have ever made."_

" _ **Now that hurts, little wolf,"**_ Klaus said, but Hayley simply ignored him as she went to help one of the wolves to get up.

" _Hey, isn't that Ansel?"_ Hayley asked, looking in the direction of the woods. _"How is he even alive?"_

He had no idea, really. Alice must've brought him to live. Excellent, yet another person with a vendetta.

"Your Highness. Klaus." Ansel greeted once he approached them. Klaus rolled his eyes. Of course Ansel would hate him.

Alice smiled widely once she spotted Klaus. She also approached them and bowed a tad too dramatically. "Your Highness... and Hayley."

Some of the wolves growled at that remark, but silenced once Klaus gave them a stern look.

Alice clutched the necklace with a wolf pendant she was wearing (one which Klaus recognised was the one he gave to her) and chanted a few words, before releasing it. She clasped her hands together.

"Okay, guys. No time to lose," she said, looking around. Once she spotted Elijah, she flicked her wrist, after which he suddenly gasped back to life. Hayley immediately ran to him.

Satisfied, Alice smiled, then sat on a nearby stump. "Now who will be so kind to explain to me how the hell were you all cursed by a handful of witches with no full moon."

" _Hayley, who is this imbecile witch and why does she think she can talk to us?"_ One of the wolves growled.

" _Just give me the order and she's dessert after we eat the old guy,"_ the other wolf said, already licking his snout.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't kill the one person that can help you, would you?" Alice asked, making the two wolves look at her in wonder.

" _She can understand us?"_

"Damn right I can," Alice hissed, then got up. Suddenly, the two wolves levitated into the air and floated to her, whining as their legs dangled in thin air. "Now let me make myself clear about one thing: I don't give a rat's ass about any of you and I could easily make that curse of yours last as _long_ as I want it to. You don't wanna mess with me. Got it?"

The wolves frantically nodded.

"Good," Alice said, with a smile, before she dropped them onto the ground. "And to answer the question of who I am... My name is Alice Salvatore, soon to be Mikaelson if your boss plays his cards right. Make sure you remember that."

" _ **That's my girl."**_

(x)

As Silas chanted, he had this annoying feeling as if someone was drilling into his skull. Of course, it was his distant nephew's stare.

"Could you stop doing that?" He asked, annoyed. "I can't focus on making your daddy a two-legged creature again if you keep distracting me."

"Why do you look like my uncle?" Jake asked, causing Silas to sigh and drop the moonstone pendants that were floating until then.

"First of all, I don't look like him – he looks like me," he said. "Did your mother never tell you the story?"

"She told me a lot of stories," Jake said, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, this is a particularly boring love story that I'm really not in the mood to tell."

"Why not?"

"You're really annoying, has anyone ever told you that?" Silas asked, feeling as if he was _this_ close to snapping.

"And _you_ are old," Jake said. "And you're not doing the spell right, just thought I should inform you."

Silas looked down at the table in front of him, then back at the boy. "No, I'm pretty damn sure that I am."

"That's because you're old," the young tribrid said, as he walked to Silas. "You need to _combine_ the ingredients, not draw magic from them individually. It'll take less time _and_ you get less tired."

"How do you know all this?"

Jacob shrugged. "My mom taught me. Why?"

Silas' lips quirked. "No reason. Hey, uh... we can do this together, if you'd like."

"Really?" Jake asked, his eyes lighting.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do the hard work and... you can help me combine these elements. It'll take us less time if we work together."

"My mom never lest me do very big spells with her," Jake said, as he sat across from Silas.

"She's probably just paranoid you'll hurt yourself... or burn down the place you were living at," the immortal said. "Parents always know what's best for you. Well, in your case _one_ parent. I somehow don't think Klaus is the father material."

Jake looked up at him. "Why not? He seems cool."

"You've literally known me longer than you know him," Silas pointed out. "And besides... he's a psychopath."

"No offence... but so are you."

Silas laughed at that. "Yeah well... nobody's perfect, I guess."

 **Since I'm currently rewatching season 5, I forgot how much I adored Silas, so I included him in the story. Also, Klaus' 'wolf talk' was and always will be BOLDED. No other reason than to make him stand out.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you guys with a new one very soon. Until then, favourite, follow and** _ **please**_ **review!**

 **Please, please, please. :)**


	17. Weakness

**Looooong chapter ahead!**

 _ **-Weakness-**_

 _Halsey – I Walk The Line_

"Seriously, brother?!"

Kol and Davina immediately backed away from eachother, their lips swollen and Kol's shirt lying (somewhere) in shreds. He was adamant to murder the intruders, but settled for a murderous glare towards Rebekah and the witch next to her.

"Rebekah, what are you... doing here?" Davina asked, awkwardly pulling a hand through her hair.

"The church attic isn't the most romantic place to make out, huh kids?" Isis wondered with a suggestive smilethat made Davina blush even deeper. "Kol Mikaelson... my favourite Mikaelson," the witch said as she shook Kol's hand. She then shook Davina's. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alice's cat."

"It's a pleasure," Davina said, with a tight smile.

"I'm sure you two lovebirds would love to 'catch up', but unfortunately, there's been an incident," Rebekah said, causing Kol's expression to change drastically.

"Isn't there always?" he wondered, with a sigh. "What is it this time, sister? Did someone get hurt?"

"It's Niklaus and Hope," Rebekah said, causing Kol to frown. "Them, Hayley and the pack were cursed. Not to mention that Marcel probably has his lackeys all over the city. The two of you need to come back to the compond, where it's safe."

"Personally, I think a few months as a wolf would serve your brother right," Isis said. "But Alice is adamant to help him regain his human form as soon as possible. For that, Davina, we will need the help of every witch we can get."

Davina struggled for a few moments, but eventually nodded. She absently clutched the necklace Freya gave her. She could feel the magic radiating from it.

"Fine, we're going," Kol said, almost bitterly, as he searched for his shirt. Isis found it and tossed it back to him, repaired.

"Don't worry kids," Isis said, with a smile. "You'll have all the time in the world for 'Netflix and chill' once we get back."

;?*

Silas' head twiched when he felt the level of magic rise in the room. Lights flickered for a few moments and a wind began blowing and he got up to inspect what was happening. Suddenly, a big furry creature appeared right in front off him and it looked curiously at him.

"Is that a... werewolf?" Jake asked from behind him, keeping a safe distance from the creature. The wolf's amber eyes connected with his for a moment and it cocked its head to the side, its tail beginning to waddle left and right.

"Hybrid," Silas said, after a further inspection. "And since it's not eating my face off, it's safe to assume that this isn't your father. Also, I'm pretty sure this is a girl."

Lights flickered again and another wolf appeared, this time, a white-tailed female. Next was a black male, then a dark brown male and soon, the courtyard was filled with these beasts, and Silas observed them, flinching whenever one would move towards him or growl. A group of witches that appeared next got his attention. He approached them, somehow avoiding the wolves, and felt their pulse. They were alive, but passed out, their arms tied together with thin rope.

"Greetings, Stefan," a voice said that he didn't quite recognise. He turned around to see a man who could only be Elijah. "I wasn't aware you would be joining us."

"Yeah, well I came to... see my sister. I hope you don't mind," Silas said, easily falling into act. He figured it would be best not to reveal his real identity until he gained this particular Original's trust.

"Of course not," Elijah said formally. "Make yourself comfortable."

Elijah passed by Jacob and ruffled his hair as he walked to Hayley. The boy groaned as he fixed his curls and watched as a wolf approached him and sat next to him.

"It's you, isn't it?" Jake asked the wolf. "That's so wierd, how can I recognise you?"

" _ **I told you before, wolves know their family. Have you seen your mother yet?"**_

"No, where is she?"

" _ **Her and Freya will probably go on foot,"**_ Klaus said. _**"I don't think either of them is strong enough to get themselves here."**_

The next second, Freya appeared and nearly collapsed on the floor before Elijah caught her. Klaus ran to her immediately, somewhat relaxing when he saw that she was uninjured.

"Oh, the migraine..." the witch groaned as Elijah gently set her on a couch. She clutched her head.

"What happened, sister?"

"I don't know, Elijah," she snapped. "One moment I was walking down the street and the next I was casting a curse on my own brother. Niklaus, I..." she started, but Klaus placed a paw on her hand, giving her a reassuring look.

" _ **I know."**_

She didn't understand him, but smiled.

"Where's Alice?" Silas asked the witch, who frowned as she looked up at him. He kept his face carefully blank as she scanned him, her eyebrows creasing. Finally, she looked away and he sighed in relief.

"Her and Ansel should be here shortly. Will be," she corrected herself. "...will be here."

;?*

"No way, you are far too weak to-"

"Ansel!" she interrupted him. "I respect you and everything... but shut up." She grabbed Ansel's arm, chanting despite his protests. Blood came gushing out of her nose as Ansel slowly disappeared and she collapsed onto the ground after she transfered him (hopefully to safety).

Wiping the blood from under her nose and mouth, she got up, her knees immediately giving out, causing her to fall back with a yelp. She waited until the world became solid again and crawled to a nearby tree, her fingernails digging into the bark as she somehow got herself onto her feet. She considered transforming into an owl and flying to the compound, which would be the safest way if she wasn't as weak.

;?*

Ansel appeared right outside of the compound. He looked around, inwardly cursing himself for not stopping the girl. He tried pushing the gate open, but it wouldn't budge. He could hear faint growls coming from inside and the gate suddenly opened on its own, only to slam closed just after he walked in.

But the moment he appeared in the courtyard, his head painfully collided with a wall as a strong hand held him in a choke-hold.

"Who... are _you_?" Elijah asked, as dark veins appeared under his eyes.

"Elijah!" Freya warned, but he ignored her.

"Answer me!"

"My name is Ansel," the werewolf croaked.

"Impossible. You died, twice," Elijah said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He tightened the girp on Ansel's neck and the man's face became blue from lack of oxygen. A wolf growled menacingly, but Elijah didn't register the sound, his eyes focues on the man in front of him. No one dared to approach him, except one person.

"Elijah, stop!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Katherine. Her gaze locked with his and he released Ansel from his grip, swallowing as he looked down.

"Katerina..." he spoke, his gaze softening. He seemed to snap out of it and looked back at Ansel, then offered him a hand to help him get up.

"I- I apologise. I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, son," Ansel said, taking his hand. "Not the worst way I met someone for the first time, trust me."

;?*

Alice dragged herself back to the city, her eyes clouded as her energy left her bit by bit. She cast an invisibility spell on herself, feeling that she had enough strength for that. She paused for a moment and supported her weight against a tree to pull out her phone. No signal.

"Damn it!" she swore, pocketing the device before she could destroy it. Clutching her necklace, she willed herself to keep going, praying that someone doesn't attack her while her guard was down. Her head twiched as she heard voices and she saw a couple of figures in the distance,

;?*

"Bloody hell!" Kol exclaimed as he glanced over all the wolves lying around the courtyard. "Brother, since when were we running a kennel?"

Some of the wolves growled, but Kol was unconcerned and laughed at his own joke.

Rebekah looked around the room, frowning when she spotted Katherine at the corner. She gave a _'I'm not even gonna ask'_ look to Elijah and walked to join Freya and her nephew.

"Where's your mother?" she asked softly, noting the boy's distressed look.

"We... don't know," Freya admitted, as she was repeatedly running a hand along the boy's back, trying to calm him down. A wolf, presumably Klaus, growled something, causing the boy to look down at him.

"No Klaus, you're not going anywhere," Ansel said. "Alice wouldn't want for you to disappear, as well."

" _ **With all due respect, father,"**_ Klaus said. _**"But now is not the time to decide and be a good parent."**_

" _Dad,"_ Hope said, making Klaus look back at her. _"He's right. We need you here, I need you here."_

"So what now?" Isis wondered, as she sat down next to Silas. "I thought you Mikaelsons protected your family. Always and forever, was it? Or is Alice not your family?"

"Of course she is," Elijah said.

"Then why the hell are you all sitting around, shaking in your thousand-dollar-shoes?" Silas asked, but none of them answered. "Scared you're gonna get bitten and die? Hate to break it to you, but the shots Lucien gave you were permanent. Which means that the two of you," he pointed to Kol and Elijah. "-are immune to Marcel's venom."

"How do you-"

"Know this?" The immortal grinned. "I'm the second oldest immortal in the world – I mean, it's no wonder I'm a magic genious."

"Silas," Kol whispered, his face growing paler.

"Yep. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not gonna... eat you. What I am gonna do..." he got up. "Is get Alice and help un-wolf all of you."

"And what of Marcel?" Kol asked, still suspicious about accepting Silas's help.

"I'll take care of him," Freya said. "I can use the same spell I used on Lucien to make him a vampire again," she looked at her brothers. "Then he's all yours."

" _ **Sounds good to me,"**_ Klaus said, licking his snout, already tasting Marcel's blood and flesh in his mouth.

"Alright then," Silas said, reaching his hand out to Jacob. "Little Mikaelson, hand." Jacob obligingly set his hand on Silas's, palm up. "Does anyone have a knife?" Jake immediately snatched his hand away, causing Silas to sigh. "Fine," he pulled out a hair from Jake's head. "Blood would have been faster, though."

As he walked to the previously set table to chant, Isis spoke to the wolves. "Who is the Alpha of this pack?"

Some wolves walked between themselves and finally a young male walked forth. Isis looked at him disappointingly.

"It's nice you're trying to protect your King and Queen, son, but I'm not trying to hurt any of you," Isis said. "I was just trying to follow pack hierarchy, but if you really insist..." she flicked her fingers towards the wolf, who yelped as he turned back, his bones breaking and snapping back in place quickly, so that the boy was in his human form in less than a minute.

"Whoops, I forgot," she flicked her fingers again, and the boy was fully clothed in a plain white shirt and jeans. He got onto his feet and thanked the witch, to which she replied, "No problem, son."

"Next. Come on, guys, we're losing moonlight." One by one, wolves approached Isis and were turned back, so that she had gone by all of them in less than half hour.

"There we go," she said, looking around the courtyard, a satisfied smile on her face. She cracked the bones in her neck, with a sigh. "I think I deserve a long bath now."

;?*

"Thanks," Alice said, as she accepted a glass of scotch from Elijah. She frowned at the taste, but still appreciated the gesture.

By the time Silas had menaged to trace her and return her to the compound, Hayley's pack agreed to return to their camp, leaving Hope and Hayley behind, but they accepted that Ansel and Isis join them, for protection. Jake was in soundly asleep already, the lack of sleep from night prior getting to him.

As for the rest, they were seated in the courtyard, discussing the oncoming events.

"I must say, I never thought I'd be going over war strategies with you people," Katherine said, proving to be more talkative when Alice was around.

"Remind me why I haven't killed her yet," Rebekah spoke to the group, cocking her head in the doppelganger's direction.

"Because sister, we need all the help we can get", Klaus said, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Besides, Katerina can be used as an excellent pawn against Marcel." He earned an elbow in the ribs from Alice for that.

"And what about Lucien?" Hayley wondered.

"I believe it's safe to say that he is not a threat anymore," Elijah said. "But we still ought to be careful. Let's not forget that that very vampire threatened to destroy us, one by one."

"Give a man power and see how he'll behave," Alice muttered. "We should be more concerned about the vampires that fought against us the other day."

"Well, if they want to be loyal to us, they're more than welcome to, but personally, I would kill each and every one of them. " Klaus said, as he and Alice got up. "Sleep well, everyone. Silas, let one of my hybrids show you and Katerina to your rooms."

The immortal said something about them needing only one room, but Klaus didn't pay much attention to that, as him and Alice practically ran to their room. The door had barely even closed and Alice found herself pressed between it and Klaus's body. She grinned, tearing at his shirt as she fused her lips to his, the kiss passionate and desperate.

"Twelve years I waited for this," Alice gasped out, as Klaus peppered her jawline and neck with kisses and nips, leaving fast-fading marks.

"I thought about this every hour of every day I spent chained to that wall," Klaus said between kisses. "I thought about all the ways I would make you scream for me, about all the pretty sounds I coax from your lips as you writhe against me, begging for more... Have you thought about it, love?"

Alice vamp-sped them to the bed, straddling him before she kissed him again, moving away only a few seconds after, smiling down at him.

"Oh, you've no idea..."

 **I am evil.**

 **(You may have noticed that I replaced my traditional break (x) with a makeshift kissing emoji ;?*)**

 **Now, to get to the bad news... I have no idea when I'm going to post another chapter. It may happen in a couple of weeks, or months, but I'm not gonna say anything for sure, since I'm starting school tomorrow and my social life will be, well... limited.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank all of you who have been supporting this story and encouraging me to continue. Love you all and please, if you have any suggestions or questions, PM me, or just leave it in the review.**

 **xoxo**


	18. Silent night

_Pentatonix – Silent night_

 _New Orleans; December 25th, 2047_

It was snowing. It was actually _snowing_ in New Orleans. It might have been a courtesy of the city's witches to celebrate their youngest member's first birthday, but still, the humans might get suspicious. Alice didn't care, not really. The Mikaelsons had the entire city in their palms, with hybrids patrolling the streets each day.

The humans were oblivious, the vampires sated, the werewolves and witches free.

"Tonight is a special night, my Princess," she told the child in her arms. "Tonight, the entire kingdom will come to our castle to celebrate your birthday."

The child squealed happilly, reaching out with her tiny hands to catch the ends of Alice's hair. She smiled lovingly at her daughter, but couldn't help the smile drifting away as she imagined the child's screams of joy turning into something completely different.

There was no sign of Marcel. As the years had passed, the Mikaelsons became less and less wary, saying that the bastard was probably at the other side of the globe. Well, those were Kol's and Hayley's words, to be exact.

Klaus was more paranoid than ever. He had a family to protect and as time passed, that family extended beyond those closest to him, to his hybrids and eventually, to the bayou werewolves. Some nights, Alice would wake up to him staring through the window, a glass of scotch in hand, staring down at the street, his eyes scanning the ever-merry crowd of people as if searching for something, or someone who was out of place.

Elijah was careful. As more werewolves came, requesting to be turned, he would welcome each with a stiff smile. But behind that smile, sharp fangs just itched to tear into someone's throat. At first, he refused to have sessions with Freya or Alice to help remove the Red Door from his mind, but he'd eventually caved. They went gradually, removing layer by layer of Esther's powerful spell and recovering memories of people that the noble Original had killed over the course of his life.

Jacob grew like a weed. When he'd turned eighteen six years ago, he requested to be turned into a vampire. His parents argued for weeks over that decision, Klaus saying that they would turn him eventually anyway and that it was best to do it while the boy was still young – the younger you are, the easier you are to control. Alice, on the other hand, behaved as every mother would. She repeatedly pointed out that their son was far too young to be turned and that they should wait it out until he thinks about it.

 _How old were you, again?_ Kol had asked her and after sending an icepick to his liver, she'd caved, saying they do whatever the hell they wanted. Two days later, Jacob slaughtered an entire bar of people and then another and would continue if his mother hadn't snapped his neck.

Turned out hero hair wasn't the only thing Jacob inherited from his uncle Stefan.

But at that moment, with such an innocent creature in her arms, Alice's soul was peaceful. She realized she'd been crying and quickly wiped the tears, swearing to herself when she discovered black traces of mascara on her fingers.

"Hey, auntie Al, I was just about to... What's wrong?" Alice turned at the voice and saw Hope at the door. The girl was in her best edition for the night, dressed in a ball gown, her brown curls falling neatly across her shoulders.

"Hope, hi. Do you... mind holding her for a second?" Alice asked, already ushering the child into Hope's arms. The girl looked at Alice for a few more moments, then smiled down at her little sister.

"Hey, Mels. How about we go get some candy?"

"Yay!" The child laughed, happilly flailing her arms as her big sister took her to the kitchen. On the way there, they stumbled into Klaus.

"Whoa, don't you look sharp tonight Dad," Hope teased, after seeing her father in a tux.

Klaus chuckled. "How are my girls?" He lovingly stroked his younger daughter's cheek, causing the child to laugh and try to bit onto his finger.

"We're fine, but... Alice." She didn't need to say anything, as Klaus already knew what the matter was.

"I will talk to her," he said and, not waiting for a response, kissed both his daughters on the head and walked down the hall.

He found her in their room, next to a closed window, staring down at the street. He knew she knew he was there, so he walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was tense, as usual, not even a trace of the woman he engaged. Living with him and his family had changed her.

"Happy anniversary, love," he said, kissing her just behind her ear.

"I can't believe you keep track," Alice said, leaning into him.

"Exactly twenty-eight years ago, on this very spot, I asked you to marry me," he said, his breath warm against her neck as he spoke.

"Twenty-eight years... Damn, that makes me feel old."

Klaus chuckled, the sound vibrating against her skin and making her squirm in his arms.

"You do realize that, if you continue doing that, we'll end up having sex against a window?" Alice asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"The door is open."

"I don't care."

She then turned in his arms and kissed him, but kept his arms firmly to his sides to prevent him from touching her. He groaned lowly when she moved away.

"Patience is a virtue, Klaus. Also, our children are just down the hall," she finished, with a single peck on his lips. "Speaking of children... where's Jake?"

"He left with Hayley to pick Stefan and Caroline from the airport."

"Did you send hybrids after them?" Alice asked.

"Of course."

"Good," Alice said, with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to take a shower and prepare myself for the night. And no, you may not join me."

Klaus groaned.


End file.
